Uma Segunda Chance
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Um mesmo dia, duas vezes e uma única chance... E se você tivesse apenas um dia para mudar o destino? [Kai X Hilary]
1. A Idéia de Mariah

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Esta fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia". Se você conhece o filme, já assistiu ou até mesmo é fã como eu, deve saber qual é a história. Mas, já fica um aviso: eu vou mudar algumas coisas, logo vocês vão entender n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**01 – A Idéia de Mariah**

Mais um dia se iniciava naquela manhã. Durante boa parte da noite tinha chovido e agora que a chuva havia cessado, os raios de sol invadiam cada canto daquele quarto de hotel, transpassando as janelas e as cortinas e chegando até o rosto de Kai, fazendo com que ele despertasse de seu sono.

Levantou-se da cama e ao olhar para o seu lado esquerdo, viu que Ray, com quem dividia o quarto, ainda estava dormindo. Ele, Ray e todos os demais da equipe estavam aproveitando umas férias na França. O Sr. Dickenson tinha convidado várias equipes para estarem ali. Os All Stars, os White Tigers... até mesmo os Demolition Boys tinham sido convidados.

Logo que chegaram, ficou decidido que em cada quarto ficariam duas pessoas. Sendo assim, dos Bladebreakers a divisão tinha sido a seguinte. Tyson e Max estavam em um quarto, Hilary e Kenny estavam no segundo, enquanto Kai e Ray estavam no terceiro.

Kai foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e assim despertar para mais um longo dia. Enquanto estava escovando os dentes, escutou alguém se espreguiçando. Devia ser Ray que tinha acabado de acordar. Não demorou muito e o neko-jin apareceu na porta do banheiro.

- Bom dia Kai!

- Hm.

- Pronto para sair e conhecer a cidade conosco?

- Por que eu tenho de ir também?

- Ah, Kai! Pelo menos uma vez, venha com a gente! Seria legal todos nós estarmos juntos!

- Não gosto disso.

- Tá, eu sei... mas só desta vez!

Kai olhou bem nos olhos de Ray. Ele não era muito de aceitar convites de seus amigos de equipe. Mas com Ray era diferente. Para Kai, Ray era o que ele poderia chamar de 'melhor amigo', se é que ele chamava alguém assim. Tanto tempo juntos fizeram com que despertasse em Kai um sentimento de amizade pelos demais, principalmente por Ray com quem sempre estava junto.

- Ainda não sei porque deixo me levar pelas idéias de vocês!

Ray apenas sorriu. Era engraçado ver como Kai deixava escapar pequenos sinais de que os considerava 'amigos'. Ele podia tentar esconder, mas vira e mexe, lá estava ele dando seus deslizes.

Sem mais delongas, Kai terminou o que estava fazendo e saiu dali. Foi para o quarto se trocar. Enquanto fazia isso, alguém bateu à porta. Ao abrir, deparou-se com Hilary parada a sua frente, e ao seu lado estava Mariah.

- Entrem - foi a única coisa que ele disse, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção pelo fato de a garota estar ali.

Mas Hilary não respondeu. Continuou estática. Sem entender absolutamente nada, Kai pediu mais uma vez que ela entrasse. Mas nada...

- Hilary, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ele.

Mariah, que estava ao seu lado e já demonstrava estar perdendo as paciências com aquilo, resolveu intervir logo com alguma desculpa, mesmo que bem esfarrapada.

- O Ray está?

Tentando ainda entender a ligação entre o fato de Hilary estar daquele jeito, e o de ela e Mariah estarem ali querendo falar com Ray, Kai virou-se para dentro do quarto e resolveu chamar o amigo.

- Ray, é pra você!

Ao ver que Kai não estava mais prestando atenção, Mariah chamou a atenção de Hilary.

- Hilary! O que foi aquilo? Por que não falou nada?

- E-eu... eu não consegui...

- Não conseguiu? Hilary, você tinha tudo pra ter dito pra ele! Mas o que você fez? Ficou calada! Como espera que o Kai saiba do que você sente por ele?

- Sentir o que por quem?

As duas se assustaram ao ouvir aquela voz atrás delas. Viraram-se com receio de que justamente quem não deveria escutar nada, tivesse escutado tudo. Mas não, felizmente. Era Ray que finalmente tinha vindo atendê-las.

- E então? Eu poderia saber sobre o que vocês estavam falando ou não? - disse Ray.

Quando olhou para Ray, logo no primeiro segundo Mariah teve uma idéia. - Ray, você caiu do céu! - disse e depois se virou para Hilary. - Ele pode ajudar a gente!

- Mariah, no que você está pensando? - perguntou Hilary, que ainda não entendia onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Só um minuto, Hilary! Ray, se importa de fechar a porta, por favor?

- Claro que não.

Ray virou-se para fechar a porta. Enquanto isso, Hilary pensava no que Mariah poderia estar planejando. Qualquer que fosse a idéia de Mariah, ela temia pelo que poderia ser, pois qualquer coisa que saísse errado, Hilary pensava que Kai nunca mais olharia para ela. Mesmo se isso algum dia tivesse passado algo do gênero pela mente dele.

Quando Ray terminou, Mariah voltou a tentar explicar sua idéia.

- Concorda comigo que a melhor pessoa que poderia conseguir alguma coisa com o Kai, seria o Ray?

- Conseguir o que? - perguntou Ray, que ainda tentava entender o que se passava ali.

- Eu não sei... Mariah, do que você está falando? - perguntou Hilary, numa tentativa de fingir ser desentendida sobre o assunto. Pobre menina. Mariah não estava disposta a deixar aquilo em branco.

- Ray, você poderia assim... tentar descobrir se o Kai gosta de alguém?

- Poderiam ao menos me explicar o que está acontecendo! - disse o garoto.

- Tá! É o seguinte: A Hilary gosta do Kai. Mas ela tem medo de que ele possa estar gostando de alguém. - explicou Mariah.

- Hm... então... se o 'terreno' estiver limpo, ela se sentiria mais segura de dar o primeiro passo?

Hilary apenas concordou.

- Tudo bem! Eu prometo ajudar vocês! - disse ele com um sorriso confiante. Ray podia não ser um mestre na arte da conquista, mas tinha uma boa conversa que conseguia qualquer coisa que desejasse, além de uma enorme consideração por Hilary, o que fez com ele concordasse com a idéia.

- Valeu Ray! - agradeceu Mariah.

Sendo assim, Ray voltou para seu quarto enquanto as duas saíram dali. Ao entrar no quarto, Ray encontrou Kai sentado na cama, lendo um livro. Dentro de sua mente, ele tentava elaborar uma maneira de descobrir tal informação que precisava.

Fora dali, Mariah estava feliz. Conhecia Ray já fazia anos e era o bastante para saber que o amigo fazia de tudo para cumprir uma promessa.

- Com o Ray ajudando, vai ser fácil descobrir o que tanto te atormenta! - disse a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? Eu ainda não estou muito confiante...

- Relaxa! Ainda hoje, o Ray vai estar com a resposta! Eu tenho certeza!

- Tomara...

- E você, Hilary! Vê se pensa em alguma coisa pra fazer! Não sei... que tal convidar ele pra sair com você?

- Eu não tenho coragem o suficiente pra falar com ele, imagine pra pedir pra sair comigo! Você enlouqueceu, Mariah?

- Não... mas nisso a gente dá um jeito!

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Hilary começou a considerar a idéia de convidá-lo para sair. Ainda não sabia o que podia ser, mas dependendo do que fizesse, poderia dar certo.

_"Pensando bem... ele nunca recusou nada para mim..."_, pensou ela. E aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Kai podia ser aquela pessoa de coração frio que muitos conheciam, mas com ela, ele era diferente desde que haviam se conhecido. O porquê disso é que ela ainda tentava entender. _"Talvez... bem lá no fundo... ele sinta algo por mim...". _E isso lhe dava esperanças e vontade de continuar em frente.

_...Continua..._

Próximo capitulo: Ray começa a insistir...

**N/A: **Ok, eu sei... já tinha desistido de escrever qualquer tipo de fic, mas graças a algumas pessoas (Haki e Bra, eu amo vocês /o/), aqui estou de volta! o/

Talvez essa história não vai agradar a muita gente, mas eu senti que tinha que escrevê-la (sabe quando bate aquelas vontades que nem você consegue se segurar? o.o Pois bem...). Vamos ver o que vai dar... n.n

Kissus


	2. Insistindo Com a Fênix

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia"

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

O livro do Kai? Eu acho que nem existe um livro com um nome desses (se não existia, agora existe XD). Mas se existir, e você que está lendo for o dono dos direitos dele... sinto muito por tudo, mas eu não sabia u.u'

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 02 – Insistindo com a Fênix**

Ray permanecia sentado em sua cama, observando Kai que estava na cama ao lado. Nos últimos vinte minutos que estiveram ali depois de que Hilary e Mariah tinham indo embora, nenhum dos dois tinha dito uma única palavra. E continuariam naquilo, se não fosse por Ray, que achou melhor tentar descobrir alguma coisa enquanto estavam apenas eles dois. Mais tarde, quando Tyson e os outros acordassem, seria praticamente impossível.

- Kai?

- Hm.

- Que livro você está lendo?

Kai virou-se para Ray, sem entender absolutamente nada. Desde quando Ray se interessava no que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer? No caso, do que ele lia ou deixava de ler. Não era uma atitude que ele costumava ter.

- Por que quer saber? - perguntou Kai, voltando-se para o livro em sua mão.

- Curiosidade.

- A curiosidade matou o gato. Sabia disso, Kon? - brincou Kai.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Kai! - respondeu Ray, esperando que Kai voltasse para sua primeira pergunta, mas não. Este simplesmente ignorou a presença de Ray ali ao seu lado.

- E então? Não vai mesmo falar? - retomou Ray.

- Falar o que?

- Kai! Não me responda com uma outra pergunta! Qual o nome do livro que você está lendo?

Sem responder nada, Kai levantou-se da cama onde estava e jogou o livro em cima dela, na direção de Ray. O neko-jin, ao ver essa cena, não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar o motivo de ele e Kai estarem quase discutindo: aquele bendito livro. Ele tinha capa preta e as letras do título e subtítulo eram prateadas. O nome? 'Uma Segunda Chance. Aceitar ou Não?'. Ray estranhou. Afinal, por que Kai estaria lendo um livro como este?

- Satisfeito agora? - perguntou a voz que trouxe Ray de volta a realidade.

- Ah, sim... sabe, é engraçado como certas coisas acontecem na vida. Ainda mais depois de um grande erro, que se acha que não pode mais voltar atrás. Eu já ouvi comentários sobre esse livro, dizem que é mais voltado para assuntos do amor... coisas desse tipo!

- Amor? - perguntou Kai, desacreditando no comentário do amigo.

- As pessoas fazem de tudo por esse sentimento!

- Bobagem!

Ao ouvir isso, Ray sentiu-se incomodado de continuar com seu plano em frente. Mas já tinha jogado o assunto para seu capitão. Bastava agora dar o toque final e... Bingo! Teria ele a resposta que suas amigas tanto queriam.

- Já sentiu isso? - perguntou Kai. Era tudo o que Ray queria. Sem querer, Kai tinha feito a pergunta que ele tanto queria fazer.

- Já. Por quê? Você não?

Mas ele não respondeu. E aquilo indignava Ray. Ele sabia que Kai era uma pessoa difícil de se lidar. Com aquele jeito de 'sei-me-virar-sozinho' ou então 'não-preciso-da-sua-patética-ajuda', ele conseguia assustar a muitas pessoas, mas não Ray, que já estava acostumado com isso.

- Algum problema em responder? - insistiu Ray.

- Se já sentiu isso mesmo, deveria saber que é um dos piores sentimentos para se ter!

A cada minuto que se passava, Ray passava a ficar mais curioso. - Para dizer isso, então nunca sentiu, não é?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Já?

Ray pode perceber que o rosto de Kai mudou com tal pergunta. Era como se ele se lembrasse de algo que estaria escondendo. Mas o que?

- Kai?

- Já, se é isso que você quer tanto saber!

- E por que disse aquilo?

Nenhuma resposta. Ray não conseguia compreender. O que poderia ter acontecido para que ele dissesse isso? A menos que alguém tivesse o abandonado. Mas achava isso praticamente impossível de se acontecer. Desde que se conheciam, Kai sempre esteve só. A menos que fosse alguém que ele gostasse, mas o sentimento não era recíproco.

- Não te amam? É isso?

E novamente o silêncio tomou seu lugar. Ray só pode supor que sim, mas ainda não lhe era convincente. Ele podia não gostar de homens, mas tinha de admitir que Kai era um rapaz atraente, bonito, e com uma personalidade que apesar de difícil, chamava a atenção de muita gente. Isso era fácil de se comprovar. Bastava ver as inúmeras cartas e e-mails que Kai recebia, principalmente de garotas que o achavam lindo e tals. Cartas e e-mails que superavam facilmente o número dos recebidos pelos demais membros da equipe. Qual seria então o problema para se arrumar uma namorada?

Ray estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, tentando entender os motivos de Kai, quando o ouviu a voz do outro.

- Não alguém como eu.

Após pensar um pouco sobre isso, Ray finalmente falou. - E eu poderia saber quem é a pessoa que não gosta de alguém como você?

Por um momento, os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Desta vez, Ray achou que finalmente tinha pressionado o Mestre da Fênix a dizer algo. Kai, por sua vez, tentando desviar o olhar, e meio sem jeito por ter sido apanhado de surpresa, apenas murmurou.

- ... é a Hilary...

Ray quase não acreditou nas palavras inaudíveis de Kai. Os dois se gostavam, mas tinham medo de expor seus sentimentos. Agora, tudo o que restava para Ray, era tentar unir o casal... e pronto!

- Ela já sabe disso? Pelo visto não, e... - mas ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Kai o interrompeu.

- Nem pense em dizer uma só palavra!

- Tá! Calma! Eu prometo que não falo nada! Mas eu acho que seria legal ela saber disso... nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer! Vale a pena tentar! Por que não faz isso?

- Não tem porque Ray! Ela não precisa de mim! Ela já tem o Tyson!

- Como assim? - Ray não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que tinha acabado de escutar. O que podia fazer Kai levar a crer que havia algo entre os dois? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Eles nem ao menos se falavam direito! Quando isso acontecia, era em meio a brigas e discussões. Enfim, Tyson e Hilary definitivamente não tinham nada em comum.

Por fim, Ray aproximou-se mais de Kai, no intuito de tornar a conversa entre eles um pouco mais amigável. - Por que você acha isso?

Kai já estava perdendo as paciências. Nunca tinha sido questionado sobre tantas coisas. - Ray, você é cego ou o que? Será que você ainda não percebeu? Isso é óbvio!

Cansado de tanta teimosia da parte de Kai, e profundamente magoado com o tom de voz de seu capitão, Ray finalmente desistiu. - Eu só espero que quando você perceber o que realmente acontece entre eles, não seja tarde demais pra você tentar alguma coisa...

Sem mais nada para fazer, Ray levantou-se da cama onde estava sentado e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás, um Kai bastante pensativo em tudo o que tinha acontecido ali...

_...Continua..._

Próximo capitulo: O primeiro passo é dado...

Oieeee para todos /o/

Confuso? Realmente, esse capítulo ficou um pouco. Mas espero que esteja do agrado de vocês n.n' Ah, e depois de pensar muito, a única idéia que tive para o nome do capitulo foi essa... desculpem se não é o melhor, mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar. E eu ainda não consegui chegar onde eu queria, o motivo dessa fic (eu sei, podem chamar de enrolação XD) Quando chegar, vocês vão entender o porquê... logo logo...

E também queria agradecer pra todo mundo que leu, comentando ou não. Eu amo vocês /o/

Kissus


	3. O Primeiro Passo

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capitulo 03 – O Primeiro Passo**

Kai estava sozinho em seu quarto. Desde que Ray tinha saído dali, ele estava a pensar nas palavras do amigo. Ninguém nunca tinha sido tão desafiador com a sua pessoa, quanto Ray.

_**- - - Flashback - - -**_

_**Depois de muita insistência, Ray finalmente parecia ter desistido.**_

_**- Eu só espero que quando você perceber o que realmente acontece entre eles, não seja tarde demais pra você tentar alguma coisa...**_

_**- - - Fim do Flashback - - -**_

Tudo aquilo já estava começando a atormentá-lo. Por que Ray falaria aquilo? Não tinha o porquê de ele dizer uma coisa dessas! Mas, ainda assim, Kai tinha suas dúvidas... _"E se ele estiver certo?"_, pensou. Sim. Aquela era uma possibilidade. Mas também tinha outra. A de que Ray estava errado e o que ele temia fosse a mais pura verdade.

Virou-se para o lado, olhou que horas eram. _"... 9 da manhã..."._ Levantou-se da cama, colocou um casaco que estava pendurado próximo a ele e saiu do quarto. Ainda não tinha bem certeza do que pretendia fazer, mas não tolerava mais nem um minuto naquela seção de auto-tortura ali dentro.

Entrou no elevador que ficava em frente à porta do seu quarto e desceu até a recepção. Kai pretendia sair antes que os outros acordassem e ele tivesse de ir junto a eles, andar pela cidade. Mas seus pensamentos se perderam no meio do nada quando viu um pouco mais à frente, algo que lhe fez parar. Hilary estava sentada, em uma das mesas próxima à recepção... sozinha.

Por um momento, tudo a sua volta parou. Mas mesmo assim, ele tentava fazer com que nada transpassasse dali. _"E se eu tentasse falar com ela agora?"_

Em questão de segundos, Hilary que estava sem prestar atenção à sua volta, virou-se e assustou-se ao ver que Kai estava parado, não muito distante, olhando para sua direção. O sangue dela congelou. _"Droga, ele tá olhando pra cá! O que eu faço?"_

A conversa, que teve anteriormente com Mariah, lhe veio à cabeça.

_**- - - Flashback - - -**_

_**As duas estavam andando no corredor. Tinham acabado de sair do quarto de Kai.**_

_**- ... Vê se pensa em alguma coisa pra fazer, Hilary! Não sei... que tal convidar ele pra sair com você?**_

_**- Eu não tenho coragem o suficiente pra falar com ele, imagina pra pedir pra sair comigo! Você enlouqueceu, Mariah?**_

_**- Não... mas nisso a gente dá um jeito!**_

_**- - - Fim do Flashback - - - **_

_"A Mariah está certa... eu preciso agir! Se eu ficar dependendo dos outros, nunca vou conseguir nada!"_, pensou ela.

Decidida a tentar, mesmo que suas tentativas fossem todas jogadas no lixo, Hilary se levantou de onde estava e caminhou até onde Kai estava parado. Tinha medo de que não desse certo, mas precisava tentar.

Ao chegar próximo a ele, ela tentava imaginar o que poderia dizer, mas todas as palavras pareciam ter fugido naquele exato momento e sabe lá Deus aonde elas tinham ido parar... _"Como isso é difícil!"_

Enquanto isso, Kai que já tinha percebido os movimentos da garota, tratou logo de virar o olhar, procurar outro ponto de atenção e não deixá-la perceber que estava observando-a. Mas não demorou muito e ela começou a puxar conversa com ele.

- Kai?

Ele se virou e pode assim encará-la mais uma vez, e de perto. Mas por mais que estivesse feliz com aquilo, não deixou transparecer nenhum tipo de sentimento.

- E-eu posso falar com você? - perguntou ela.

Lógico que ela podia. Mas o que ele não podia era deixar que ela soubesse que o que ele mais queria era isso. Não podia... ou não queria...

- Diga.

- Ehr... bem, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

_"Por que essa pergunta?",_ pensou ele, mas logo respondeu. - Os outros queriam que eu os acompanhasse hoje à tarde, quando fossem sair na cidade. Por quê?

- Ah... nada não... e de noite?

- De noite?

- É!

- Até onde eu saiba, nada.

- É que eu queria que... - mas ela não conseguia continuar. _"Por que eu não consigo falar... por quê?",_ gritava a si mesmo mentalmente.

Kai estranhou o fato dela estar gaguejando. - Hilary?

Tentando se recompor, ela voltou a fitá-lo. - Ah, Kai! E-eu... e-eu... - mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair. _"Vamos Hilary! É agora ou nunca!",_ continuava a se punir por não conseguir. Mas ela tinha de conseguir. A partir de agora, era questão de honra. - E-eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo..!

Ele gelou. Podia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquele pedido da parte de Hilary. Mas precisava responder alguma coisa ou ela poderia desconfiar. O problema era: o que dizer?

- Ir ao cinema, quem sabe... Lógico que se não puder... ou não quiser... não tem problemas, eu vou entender perfeitamente! - ela continuou, tentando não fazer parecer que estava desesperada pelo sim dele.

Kai pensou em dizer não. Ficou alguns segundos quieto, sem dizer nada. Já estava convencido da resposta que iria dar, mas em algum lugar entre o seu cérebro e sua boca, a mensagem se distorceu.

- Te encontro às sete. Tudo bem pra você? - nem ele mesmo acreditava no que acabara de dizer. E pelo visto, nem Hilary. Ela estava parada, sem ação.

Demorou algum tempo até que as palavras de Kai fossem processadas e interpretadas, mas ela finalmente respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. -Claro! Às sete, aqui na recepção!

- Por mim...

- Então, até mais tarde!

Assim, Hilary saiu dali. Por fora tentava não demonstrar que estava pulando de alegria, enquanto Kai se questionava se tinha feito a coisa certa. Mas de uma coisa, ele tinha absoluta certeza. A cada minuto que se passava daquele dia, as possibilidades de Hilary ter visto algo em Tyson, se tornavam mínimas...

Ele não entendia o porquê, mas sentia-se mais aliviado do que nunca depois do ocorrido. - Essa é a chance que eu esperava... eu tenho que aproveitar. Não importa o que aconteça...

_...Continua..._

**N/A: **Nhaaaaa... Eu até pensei em fazer com que o Kai desse o primeiro passo, mas daí ia dificultar mais as coisas para mim n.n" (preguiça de pensar, mata xD), sobrou então para a Hilary xD

Quanto a eu não colocar próximo capítulo... é que como eu tou ainda indecisa com algumas coisinhas, gomen n.n'

Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que tá lendo n.n, especialmente: Haki, littledark, xia-thebladergirl, Namixinha e Andreia /o/

Kissus


	4. Conselho Nunca é Demais!

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 04 – Conselho Nunca É Demais**

- Você o quê?! - perguntava Mariah, incrédula com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela e Hilary estavam em seu quarto, sentadas na cama enquanto Hilary contava o que tinha feito anteriormente. Após convidar Kai para sair, a garota feliz com tudo aquilo, correu até o quarto da amiga contar as novidades.

- É isso mesmo! Eu simplesmente... - Hilary tentava explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, mas Mariah ainda continuava parecendo não acreditar em suas palavras. - ... pedi para ele sair comigo!

Demorou alguns segundos para que Mariah finalmente aceitasse. Era muita informação sendo digerida em sua mente, e de uma vez só! Enquanto isso, Hilary permanecia atenta às diversas reações da amiga. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que Hilary não estava brincando, foi que Mariah se arriscou em perguntar. - E ele? Disse alguma coisa?

Hilary deu um pequeno e tímido sorriso antes de repetir as palavras de Kai, tentando imitar o tom de voz utilizado - _Te encontro às sete. Tudo bem pra você!_

Se Mariah já não estava acreditando em tudo aquilo que Hilary havia dito anteriormente, esta não teve reação diante de tais palavras. Olhava fixo para Hilary, tentando entender de onde ela tinha arranjado coragem para conversar com Kai.

Por um momento, Mariah parou. Hilary novamente estranhou, alguma coisa deveria estar brotando daquela cabeça que ostentava um rabo de cavalo cor-de-rosa. - Mariah?

Como se despertasse de um sonho, a garota piscou diversas vezes. Olhou atentamente para Hilary, como se estivesse medindo cada traço de seu corpo e agarrou um dos braços da amiga. - Vem comigo!

- M-mas...

- Você tem um encontro hoje à noite... e tem de estar perfeita! Nada melhor do que uma amiga pra ajudar nessas horas!

Hilary apenas sorriu diante aquilo. Mariah podia aparentar ser uma garota calma e reservada, mas quando se tratava de algo que lhe interessava, ela sabia ser bem insistente. Agora que tinha colocado na cabeça em ajudar Hilary e Kai a se acertarem, nunca deixaria a amiga até que conseguisse seu objetivo!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Kai estava com os outros em meio às ruas da cidade. Bem que ele tentou escapar da promessa que tinha feito de ir junto com eles, inventou tudo que era desculpa possível para não ter de comparecer... mas após tamanha insistência de Tyson, para o bem de seus ouvidos, ele concordou em ir. Tudo que tentara tinha ido por água a baixo...

- Que tal comermos alguma coisa? - disse Tyson, enquanto já corria em direção à uma lanchonete.

- Obaaaa!!! - Max não ficava atrás. Agarrou a mão de Kenny que estava andando calmamente e saiu arrastando-o até onde Tyson tinha entrado, deixando assim, apenas Kai e Ray para trás.

- Eu não sei quando eles vão finalmente crescer! - comentou Ray, sem esperar resposta daquele que o acompanhava. E realmente ele não obteve.

Os dois continuaram caminhando até onde os demais estavam, sem alterar a velocidade do passo. Ao chegarem na porta do estabelecimento, Ray sentiu seu braço sendo puxado para trás. Estranhou, afinal, o que poderia ser? Ao virar-se, deu de cara com Kai, que parecia ter algum motivo muito importante para fazer aquilo.

- Kai?

Ray olhava para ele com extrema atenção, esperando pelo que poderia ser.

- Kai... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Demorou alguns segundos para que Kai finalmente resolvesse falar algo.

- ... Eu falei com ela...

A principio, ao ouvir a palavra 'ela', a memória de Ray só conseguiu remeter a uma única pessoa: Hilary. Mas mesmo assim, achava praticamente impossível que fosse ela mesma. Não... certamente deveria ser outra pessoa.

- Falou com ela? Ela quem? Desculpa, mas acho que não entendi direito.

Kai não gostou nada do fato de Ray pedir para ele repetir. Já tinha sido difícil falar uma vez, condirá duas!

- Eu falei com a Hilary...

- Sério? Mas, seria sobre o que eu estou pensando?

- Na verdade, foi ela quem falou comigo. Perguntou se poderíamos sair hoje à noite.

- E você pretende ir?

Mas Kai não teve tempo de responder, pois Tyson, que estava dentro da lanchonete, gritou chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Vocês não vêm?!

Ray já tinha aturado tudo aquilo até o limite. Será que Tyson não podia deixar de ser inconveniente pelo menos uma vez na vida? Sim, talvez aquilo fosse muito para pedir a ele, mas tudo tinha um limite!

- Daqui a pouco! - respondeu Ray.

- Mas-

- Eu disse: -daqui a pouco-! Não precisa se preocupar conosco.

- Tudo bem então! – e o garoto voltou para dentro do estabelecimento.

Voltando para Kai, Ray ainda esperava uma resposta para a pergunta anterior. - E você? O que me diz?

- Eu disse que ia... - foi a única resposta dada por Kai.

Ray ficou feliz com aquilo. Eram pouquíssimas as vezes em Kai dava o braço a torcer, e aquela era uma delas. Ele sabia que possivelmente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kai iria tomar alguma atitude em relação àquela situação, mas não imaginava que fosse tão rápido assim! Agora, bastava torcer para que os dois acabassem juntos...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

A noite estava se iniciando. Kai já estava quase pronto. Tinha escolhido uma blusa azul escura, com mangas compridas e gola alta, e uma calça preta. Ao olhar para o relógio viu que faltava pouco para as sete da noite. Como ele não costumava ser alguém que se atrasava para compromisso algum, logo terminou de se arrumar e desceu até a recepção, o local combinado.

Lá, como já imaginava, Hilary anda não tinha chegado. Mas aquilo não era empecilho algum para ele. Sentou-se em uma poltrona que estava próxima a ele e ficou a pensar no que poderia acontecer durante esse tal "encontro". Nunca tinha saído com garota alguma e por isso estava ansioso. Mas não podia deixar isso transparecer. Não naquele momento.

Estava completamente perdido em meio a seus devaneios quando sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro. Mais do que depressa, virou-se para ver de quem se tratava.

Era Hilary.

- Demorei muito? - perguntou a garota.

Kai não respondeu de imediato. Seu olhar estava perdido no belo semblante a sua frente. Hilary estava fascinante. Simples, mas bela. Trajava um vestido champanhe, de alças, permitindo assim que boa parte dos ombros e de seu colo ficasse à mostra. Não tinha saia rodada e ia até a altura dos joelhos. Era acompanhado de uma delicada sandália, na mesma cor de seu vestido. Uma visão angelical.

- Kai? - chamou ela mais uma vez.

Despertando de seus delírios, Kai finalmente disse algo. - Não tem problema, eu também acabei de chegar.

Mas Hilary não deu muita atenção aquilo. Prestou atenção na roupa de Kai, escura e fechada, completamente oposta a sua.

- S-será que está muito frio lá fora? Eu não vim preparada para- - mas a voz de Kai a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um casaco comigo. - disse ele apontando para um que trazia.

Hilary apenas sorriu. Ela sabia que Kai era um rapaz de pouquíssimas palavras, para não dizer nenhuma. Não podia esperar mais. Se já tinha conseguido fazer com que ele saísse junto a ele, podia se considerar vitoriosa!

- Vamos então? - disse ele, num tom convidativo.

- Claro! - respondeu ela, com um outro enorme sorriso no rosto. E assim, os dois saíram daquele recinto.

A noite, estava apenas começando...

_...Continua..._

Próximo capítulo: Hilary desconfia das intenções de Kai...

**N/A: **Olá para todos o/

Muito obrigada pelos coments que vocês deixaram ou pelos e-mails mandados E milhões de desculpas pelo meu atraso para atualizar, eu tive diversos problemas durante esse tempo todo (desde problemas com o computador, passando por falta de idéias, e até mesmo problemas com a minha família...) Massss... depois de algumas semanas lutando contra tudo isso, enfim saiu /o/ Mas ainda assim, continuo achando que não está bom u.u" (eu tinha de mandar a fic antes que achasse que estava péssima e resolvesse reescrever pela enésima vez! XD)

E outra coisa... eu sei que talvez a descrição das roupas não está muito boa (talvez? com certeza!), massss... dêem uma tolerância... eu já sei que sou péssima nisso! n.n' (a única coisa que eu não sei ainda é como melhorar, mas com o tempo eu aprendo XD)

Kissus


	5. Desconfiança

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**05 – Desconfiança**

A luz se apagava e a expectativa era geral. Na frente de todos, uma tela se acendia. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas pareciam felizes, Hilary tremia de medo e se agarrava ao braço de Kai, que estava ao seu lado.

- Hilary? - perguntou ele, notando a diferença de comportamento da garota. - O que foi?

Tentando esconder todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que estava sentindo, ela apenas murmurou entre os dentes algo que Kai pode compreender como um - N-não foi nada!

Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Não naquele momento. Preferiu deixá-la à vontade e não forçar. Mas como era difícil! A cada minuto que se passava, Hilary agarrava mais ainda ao seu braço. Foi então que ele resolveu interpelar. Afinal, já imaginava do que poderia se tratar tal medo.

- Hilary! O filme ainda nem começou!

- E-eu sei! Mas eu tenho medo!

Os dois já tinham ido a um restaurante e agora estavam no cinema. Logo que saíram de casa, diante a indecisão da garota com o destino do encontro, Kai achou melhor levá-la para algum lugar. Depois, caso ela ainda quisesse algo, poderiam perfeitamente seguir tal roteiro.

Munido com algumas economias, Kai sugeriu que fossem a um restaurante. Podia parecer algo sofisticado e um tanto clichê, mas ainda assim, continuava sendo uma das melhores opções para um encontro a dois!

Durante o jantar, Hilary permaneceu quieta pela maior parte do tempo, enquanto Kai buscava, em cada gesto de sua acompanhante, um espaço em que pudesse ao menos tentar expor parte de seus sentimentos. O que de certo não aconteceu...

Após saírem de lá, Hilary deu a idéia de irem ao cinema. Como se fosse uma espécie de retribuição pelo jantar oferecido, ela escolheu o filme e pagou as entradas. Não, não era nenhuma comédia ou algum romance água-com-açúcar como os que ela costumava assistir. Era um filme de suspense e, devido ao pôster e aos comentários das demais pessoas na fila, ela pode concluir que era praticamente terror.

Um estilo nada propício para um encontro com as intenções que ela tinha, mas achou melhor escolher aquele do que mais uma vez enfrentar seus medos e convidar Kai para assistir a um daqueles que ela gostava. Já não bastava o jantar e a companhia dele naquela noite? Tudo estava perfeito!

... Se não fosse pelo seu sangue que parava só de pensar que estava ali, assistindo a um filme daqueles. Depois que não dormisse à noite, com medo, fechando os olhos e imaginando coisas, não saberia explicar o motivo...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Após o filme, não havia muitas opções de para onde se ir. Hilary não tinha planejado que seu encontro fosse tão curto assim. Ela queria mais, só não sabia o que fazer para conseguir isso. _"Droga! Como isso é complicado!"_

- Hilary?

Como se despertasse de um sonho, a garota virou-se rapidamente para Kai ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado.

- S-sim? – gaguejou, tentando mostrar-se prestativa a ele.

Novamente Kai percebeu o tom de inquietação na voz da acompanhante.

- Para onde quer ir agora?

- Ehr... bem... eu... - agora era o que precisava. Kai estava ali, a sua frente, querendo saber do que fariam aquele resto de noite que tinham, mas nada vinha à cabeça de Hilary. _"Vamos, pense!",_ e foi o que tentou fazer. - Que tal um sorvete?

Assim que terminou de dizer tais palavras, foi que ela pensou no efeito que elas poderiam ter. _"Hilary, você está estragando tudo! Isso lá é idéia de se ter? Sorvete? Isso não é coisa de se comer em um encontro! Droga!"_

- Eu aceito.

- Ahn? - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder.

- Eu aceito a sua sugestão. Vamos? - repetiu Kai.

Ela não poderia acreditar. Tudo estava fácil demais! Kai estava agindo muito estranho. Primeiro aceitara sair junto com ela. Depois um jantar em um restaurante que, com absoluta certeza, não deveria ter saído barato. Ele também não ligou por nenhum momento de que ela havia passado praticamente o filme inteiro agarrado ao seu braço, e agora isso!

Mas como nem tudo é a favor das pessoas, os pensamentos também não são. Um desses pensamentos repreensivos passou por sua cabeça. _"E se ele estivesse fazendo tudo isso por pura pena de mim? E se na verdade, ele está odiando tudo isso mas, para não me chatear, concorda com tudo o que digo?"_

Ficou por alguns segundos com a mente vazia, tentando refletir sobre seu pensamento anterior, mas logo outro lhe invadiu. _"Ele não faria isso..."_

Hilary voltou-se para Kai e o encarou por alguns milésimos de segundos, sem deixar que ele percebesse tal desconfiança. _"... ou faria?"_

Os dois ainda andavam pela rua, um ao lado do outro, mas Kai percebeu que alguma batalha mental ocorria dentro de Hilary. Parecia que o simples fato de sua presença fazia com que ela alterasse seu comportamento.

Aquele silêncio já estava matando Hilary por dentro. Até mesmo Kai, que era sempre calado, não suportava mais aquilo. Foi ai que ele resolveu tomar alguma iniciativa.

- Hilary...

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela encarou os olhos de Kai, que se mantinham focados ao longe.

- Diga.

- Você não precisa fazer de tudo pra tentar agradar os outros...

Aquela frase soou como uma arma sendo disparada contra Hilary. Seria aquilo uma indireta do que ele estava fazendo? _"Não... não pode ser verdade...!"_

Kai não entendia mais nada. Se ele ficava quieto, Hilary também ficava. Se ele falava algo, ela se calava mais ainda!

De repente, como num impulso, Kai sentiu o braço que estava ligado ao de Hilary sendo puxado para trás. Era a garota que tinha parado, no meio do caminho, mas ainda assim continuava segurando o braço dele.

Ao perceber que Hilary não tinha condição, e muito menos intenção alguma, de continuar, Kai tentou argumentar para que voltassem para casa, mas a garota permanecia imóvel.

Depois de alguns minutos em completo silêncio, Kai pode ouvir algumas palavras sendo murmuradas pela garota.

- Eu preciso falar com você...

_... Continua ..._

Próximo Capítulo: Discussões, desentendimentos e um coração bastante abalado...

Olá o/

Eu sei... vocês esperavam mais desse encontro u.u' Mas além do fato de que eu não sou uma das melhores pessoas em detalhes e essas coisas, eu também precisava de que fosse algo desse tipo n.n" ou meus planos não dariam certo futuramente XD E, bom... a partir dos próximos capítulos acho que vou ter que me esconder, caso tenha amor à minha vida i-i'

_Pra Camila:_ Sabe que eu gostei da tua idéia? N.n Ainda não tinha pensado nisso o/ Pode deixar que eu acho que já sei mais ou menos em que parte da história posso encaixar e vou tentar colocar, ok? n.n (não garanto que vai ser aqueeeeela cena, mas vou tentar deixar alguma coisa no ar o/ e caso eu não consiga encaixar, acho que posso fazer dessa idéia uma fic nova, que acha? O.o) E não, eu ainda não esqueci do Ray! XD

_Pra Letícia:_ Não, não! Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer /o/ (e aqui está a continuação n.n). Sobre os erros, eu sei que existem váaaarios XD Mas, como eu digo no meu perfil, pode ficar a vontade para comentar sobre eles. Eu tento fazer o possível para que eles não aconteçam, mas um ou outro eu sempre deixo escapar. Gomen n.n"

E pra todo mundo que comentou (ou mandou email), fica aqui o meu muito obrigada, e um Feliz Natal e um Bom Ano Novo pra todos /o/

Kissus


	6. Triste Declaração

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 06 – Triste Declaração**

- Eu preciso falar com você...

Kai assustou-se ao ouvir tais palavras. Hilary estava um tanto cabisbaixa, com um rosto sério. Aquele, definitivamente, não era um tom usual dela.

- Tudo bem... - disse ele, ainda incerto do que fazer. Apesar de não demonstrar, queria muito que aquele encontro tardasse a acabar.

Caminharam um pouco mais, até que sem esperar qualquer tipo de reação vinda da parte de Kai, Hilary apontou um local calmo, uma espécie de parque com bancos e tudo mais, onde poderiam sentar e conversar calmamente

Kai apenas concordou e seguiu a garota, sabendo que muita coisa estava por vir naquela conversa que iriam ter. Não que não quisesse ou algo do tipo... mas tudo estava sendo uma novidade para ele. Tanto seus sentimentos, quando a situação, eram coisas que ele desconhecia até então... não sabia como agir.

Parou quando a viu se sentando em dos bancos, apontando o espaço vazio a seu lado como opção para que ele sentasse ao seu lado. Pensou e hesitou por um momento, mas acabou desistindo e fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Permaneceram em completo silêncio, até que Kai recomeçou, ao ver que ela enfrentava um completo dilema dentro de si.

- Hilary, eu... - mas para a sua surpresa, ela o interrompeu.

- Não precisa dizer nada... eu acho que já entendi.

- Huh?

- Você não queria estar aqui, não é? Eu entendo... mas, por que não me disse nada?

- Como assim?

Ao se virar para encarar Hilary pela primeira vez desde que estavam ali, foi que ele pode perceber que os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas. Mas havia algo mais estampado neles, tentando mostrar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Algo que, com muita dificuldade, Kai identificou como culpa.

_"E-eu fiz ela chorar...?"_, se perguntou mentalmente.

Ele até tentou contornar a situação. Pensou em algo que pudesse dizer para que o coração da garota se acalmasse, mas nada lhe vinha em mente.

- Hilary, eu não entendo onde você está querendo chegar...

E quando ele pensou nada seria dito, foi que a ouviu recomeçar.

- Eu queria estar do seu lado, sem ninguém, apenas nós... por isso te chamei para sairmos juntos, se é que me entende. Mesmo que nada acontecesse, eu queria estar com você! - as palavras de Hilary já começavam a saírem falhadas graças a força que fazia para não se desmanchar em lágrimas, mas ainda assim ela insistia em continuar – Mas a última coisa que eu queria, era que você se sentisse forçado a isso... ou então que tivesse pena de mim...

Kai tentou impedí-la de continuar ao ver que ela começava a apresentar os primeiros sinais de não tinha mais condições para isso, mas ela não lhe dava espaço para tal coisa... Em meio a soluços e um choro não mais contido, ela prosseguia.

- Eu só queria que você se sentisse à vontade comigo, mas percebi que não é isso que acontece...

Uma onda de tristeza atingiu o coração de Hilary e por um momento ela pensou em desistir de tudo, sair dali e ir direto para o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Ou então nem ir, mas apenas sair de perto de Kai.

Porém, antes que pensasse em fazer qualquer coisa, Kai segurou seu braço, numa nova tentativa de contornar a situação.

- Por que, Kai?... Por quê? – ela perguntou, sem dar nenhuma brecha para que ele dissesse algo antes dela.

- Eu estou aqui porque eu quero... isso eu te garanto.

Um brilho de esperança, misto com a dor e o sofrimento que sentira anteriormente, passou pelos olhos da garota ao ouvir isso. Afinal, apesar de tudo o que tinha em mente que poderia estar acontecendo, sabia que a pessoa que estava a sua frente era alguém que jamais mentia. Esconder sobre os sentimentos, talvez. Mas mentir sobre eles, não era algo da índole de Kai, que quando não gostava de algo, deixava claro para todos sobre o que pensava. _"Se não é por nada do que eu já disse, o que seria?"_, pensou. Mas se existia algo que ela tinha de fazer naquele momento, era sanar tal dúvida e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele tormento que sentia.

- Então, por que?

- Mas-?

- Por que, mesmo assim, você ainda continua distante de mim? Fiz algo de errado?

Diante tais palavras, Kai não soube o que responder. Tinha plena consciência de que, se culpa matasse, naquele exato momento estaria a exatos sete palmos de terra abaixo do chão.

Sem o que dizer, ele lentamente afrouxou os dedos, deixando o braço da garota livre. Por mais que quisesse, ainda não estava preparado para deixá-la a par do que sentia... por mais que quisesse, ainda existia o medo...

E foi quando a voz de Hilary chamou sua atenção.

- Sem respostas... tudo bem...

Mesmo tentando não encará-la, Kai notou um sorriso triste se formando nos lábios da garota.

- E-eu te amo, você sabia disso?

Como se entrasse num plano imaginário entre a realidade ali presente e a de seus sonhos, Kai paralisou. Esperava tudo que pudesse vir de Hilary, qualquer coisa! Exceto aquelas palavras. Era algo... irreal!

Por outro lado, o silêncio de Kai foi mortal para Hilary, que acreditava que após dizer o que sentia, Kai diria alguma coisa. Fosse ela boa ou ruim. Mas, contrariando suas expectativas, aquilo não aconteceu, deixando-a um tanto desnorteada em relação ao que fazer.

Aproximou-se, sem que ele tivesse algum tipo de reação, tocou-lhe suavemente o rosto, deixando com que sua mão fizesse um leve carinho por toda a face do garoto. Permaneceu alguns segundos, encarando o tom vinho dos olhos de Kai, até que, por fim, sem hesitação alguma, com uma delicadeza que somente ela possuía, depositou um beijo nos lábios dele.

Aquele contato fora o suficiente para que ambos sentissem um delicioso frio correndo pela espinha. Ele até pensou em beijá-la também, mas antes que isso fosse possível, ela se afastou, deixando-o com o doce sabor de seus lábios nos lábios de Kai.

E foi quando a ouviu perguntar.

- Ainda assim você não me diz nada?

Com a cabeça baixa, sem acreditar em tudo aquilo, ele respondeu;

- Sinto muito...

E quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, notou uma singela lágrima descendo pelo rosto de Hilary que, na tentativa de esconder toda a frustração que sentia naquele momento, virou-se e correu para longe dali.

Quando Kai se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, tentou alcançá-la correndo até a esquina onde a tinha visto virar, mas foi inútil, pois chegando lá, não encontrou nada além de uma certa decepção...

_... Continua ..._

Próximo Capítulo: Ciúmes... um telefonema... e Ray tenta colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de seu amigo...

**N/A: **Alguém ai? O.o'

Tá legal... vocês devem estar me xingando, não é? o.o Xingando pela demora para postar e pelo destino que eu estou levando a fic u.u' Eu sei... eu sei ç.ç

Era para o capítulo estar pronto há muito tempo atrás, mas acabei atrasando porque quis reescrever ele umas trocentas vezes, achando que não estava bom o suficiente Mas eu prometi pra mim mesma que postaria esse capítulo antes do meu aniversário (leitores atirando pedras o.o')

Mas enfim... eu só espero que vocês entendam... Pra quem tinha perguntado (seja por email, msn, comentário, orkut... tudo mais...), não, eu não desisti da história o/ E o próximo capítulo deve sair beeem mais rápido n.n

E muito obrigada pra todo mundo que comentou. Eu amo vocês! o/

Kissus


	7. Ciúmes

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia"

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 07 – Ciúmes?**

Kai continuava em seu caminho de volta para o hotel. Ao chegar, não pensou em mais nada além de subir e descansar em seu quarto, que dividia com Ray. Durante todo o caminho, ficara apenas pensando na conversa que tivera com Hilary e, desde então, estava naquele ritual de auto-flagelamento. Em parte, sentia-se culpado por não ter sido capaz de dizer tudo o que sentia. Nunca esperava ouvir tal declaração.

Sem destino certo, seguiu zanzando pelas ruas, evitando ter de voltar e possivelmente dar de cara com a garota. Ou então, enfrentar mais uma rajada de perguntas de Ray.

Mas, quando finalmente se viu em frente à porta do hotel, nada mais passou pela sua cabeça e logo entrou. Pegou o elevador que já estava parado, como se fosse à sua espera, e subiu até o andar onde seu quarto se localizava.

Ao chegar de frente à porta, espantou-se ao ouvir vozes que vinham do interior do quarto.

- Ae Max, passa a pipoca!!!

Tyson? Em seu quarto? Definitivamente, essa não era uma das melhores coisas para se encontrar logo ao chegar. Ainda mais depois de tudo...

E pelo que ouvira, ele não era o único. Max também estava e, provavelmente, Kenny também, que apesar de vez ou outra ser contra as idéias de Tyson, sempre estava junto dele.

- Tyson!!! Já é o terceiro balde de pipoca que você devora! Como consegue? - era a voz de Ray. E naquele momento a única coisa que Kai pensava era: _"Mas que raios havia se passado pela cabeça de Ray, ao permitir que aquilo se realizasse?"_. Sabia que o neko-jin era bastante amigo dos demais da equipe, mas achou que soubesse que a última coisa que desejaria, principalmente num dia como aquele, era ter de chegar e encontrar Tyson fazendo uma algazarra em seu quarto.

- O Kai vai querer te matar quando chegar e encontrar essa bagunça!!! - disse uma voz que Kai pode presumir ser de Kenny.

_"Que ótimo...! Agora meu quarto virou salão de festas?!"_, pensou ele, bastante desgostoso com a idéia de ter de enfrentar todos os outros dentro de seu quarto. Sim, todos. E tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era tomar um banho, deitar em sua cama, sem ninguém para lhe atormentar, enquanto aguardava um merecido sono. Era pedir demais?

- Matar o Tyson? Ele vai querer me matar só de saber que eu deixei você três entrarem aqui e fazerem essa zona!!! - e novamente Ray intervia para o bem estar do quarto.

- Nós três? Quem fez isso tudo foi ele!!! - dessa vez era Max, e Kai começava a se preocupar. Já não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Tinha até medo de entrar e se deparar com o verdadeiro lixão que Tyson tinha transformado seu quarto.

Mesmo contra os apelos de sua mente para dar o fora dali, ameaçou abrir a porta. Mal encostou na maçaneta e foi possível ouvir, mesmo que do outro lado das paredes, todos engolindo seco, sabendo de quem se tratava.

Ao abrir, percebeu que a cara de espanto devido a sua presença era geral.

Um outro olhar, mas dessa vez para o quarto, e seu coração quase parou. As camas estavam desarrumadas, com os lençóis todos no chão. Em cima do criado-mudo um balde de pipocas, com várias caídas no chão, junto a um abajur que agora estava em pedaços. Se já não bastava essa visão atordoante, ainda tinha de ver Tyson, sentado em _SUA_ cama, com sapatos e tudo. Para alguém como ele, que prezava organização acima de tudo, aquilo poderia ser considerado o inferno!

- Ah, oi Kai! Que bom que você chegou! - disse Tyson.

- O que significa isso?

Antes que Tyson pudesse formular alguma desculpa, Max e Kenny logo apontaram para ele, enquanto Ray tentava responder algo.

- Estávamos assistindo a um filme, quando ele inventou que queria nos mostrar uma nova técnica que tinha desenvolvido com a Dragoon.

Kai apenas ignorou. Dirigiu-se a sua cama e passou a arrumar tudo o que Tyson tinha tirado do lugar. Os outros estranharam tal fato afinal, apesar de Kai continuar em seu jeito calado de ser, ele costumava repreender Tyson por coisas mínimas. Tyson por sua vez, desceu da cama, parando ao lado de Kai, analisando cada movimento de seu capitão.

Percebendo que era minuciosamente observado, Kai logo tratou de se virar, encarando Tyson.

- O que quer?

- Você não vai discutir comigo?

- Tyson, não estou com paciência para ficar ouvindo sua voz irritante!

Definitivamente algo deveria estar acontecendo com o Kai que todos conheciam, e Tyson pode perceber isso. O fato de Kai estar apenas lhe ignorando, aumentava mais ainda sua curiosidade.

- Onde você estava? - insistiu Tyson, procurando novos caminhos para isso.

Kai pensou em ignorar mais uma vez, mas percebeu que esse era o jogo de Tyson. Ignorar e insistir... era um ciclo repetitivo.

- Tive de sair.

- A essa hora?

- Alguma objeção? - respondeu Kai, encarando Tyson diretamente em seus olhos.

- Não, nenhuma... - e após uma pequena pausa, ele continuou. - Mas... com quem?

Com tal pergunta, todos os olhares se voltaram para Kai. Apenas Ray sabia de tudo. Pensando ainda se devia contar ou não, o olhar de Kai encontrou o de Ray e foi então que este viu a dúvida estampada nos olhos de Kai.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, e um Tyson bastante tentado a repetir a pergunta, Kai apenas respondeu. - Hilary

Foi um pouco difícil para Kai perceber o real silencio que havia pairado naquele quarto. Quando percebeu, encontrou Tyson cabisbaixo. Tinha ele dito algo de errado?

- O que foi dessa vez?

A resposta de Tyson desconcertou Kai totalmente.

- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos...

_"O que esse idiota está dizendo?"_, pensou Kai. Mas logo deu sua resposta para Tyson. - Não estamos.

Ao ouvir isso, Ray se espantou. Teria tudo o que ele e Mariah haviam planejado ido por água abaixo?

Enquanto isso, Tyson continuava com sua 'conversa' com Kai.

- N-não estão? Mas... - e ele foi interrompido.

- Mas nada!!! Será que importa tanto assim com quem eu saí ou deixei de sair?

Aproveitando o rompante de Kai, Max se aproximou de Tyson, tentando intervir na discussão. - Vamos Tyson... não acha que já discutiram demais por hoje?

Kenny, que até então estava sem dizer nada, recolheu algumas coisas que haviam sido trazidas por Tyson para a exibição do filme e também se retirou dali.

Quando finalmente se viram sozinhos, Ray se aproximou de Kai, que ainda estava ajeitando sua cama.

- O que aconteceu?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Tudo bem, não quer me responder... Eu só acho que você deveria deixar seu orgulho um pouco de lado e confiar mais nas pessoas! Eu estou tentando te ajudar! Será que todos esses anos que estamos juntos na equipe não serviram para você criar um pingo de confiança em mim?!

Kai considerou as palavras de Ray. Se fosse parar e pensar em cada uma delas, sabia a verdade. De todos da equipe, Ray era o único em que ele tinha a certeza de que poderia confiar. Nunca em sua vida que ele teria coragem de dizer algo a Tyson. Seria como se estivesse contando a todos! Então... por que não contar com Ray?

Voltou-se para onde o neko-jin estava, sentado em sua cama, ainda assistindo ao filme que estava anteriormente.

- Eu não consegui...

Ray se assustou com a voz de Kai surgindo do nada.

- Não conseguiu o que? – disse, após se recuperar do susto.

- Eu não consegui dizer nada a ela.

Agora Ray entendia tudo. Apesar de terem armado tudo, a insegurança de Kai, que não costumava se manifestar, falou mais alto daquela vez.

Mas ainda restava uma dúvida. E Hilary? Teria ela também omitido o que sentia?

- E a Hilary? - perguntou Ray, notando que um sorriso triste brotou nos lábios de Kai. Mas ele não respondeu nada. - Kai?

- Ela disse que me amava... mas eu não consegui fazer o mesmo...

_"Kai... Kai... o que eu faço com você?"_, pensou Ray, enquanto assistia o outro caminhando em direção à cama. Não podia culpá-lo. Se até para alguém que já havia passado por situações parecidas era difícil, imagine para ele.

Quando o silêncio tomou novamente conta daquele lugar, Ray resolveu revelar.

- Eu já sabia.

- Sabia? Sabia o que?

- Eu já sabia que a Hilary gostava de você.

A novidade foi um choque para Kai. - Se já sabia, por que não me disse nada antes?!

- Porque eu achei que seria melhor que você soubesse por ela! Diga: se fosse para a Hilary saber o que você sente, você preferia que fosse você ou eu contando?

Passou alguns segundos refletindo no que lhe foi perguntado. Tinha plena consciência de que apesar de ser mais difícil contar algo como aquilo pessoalmente, a melhor opção ainda era ele. E foi o que respondeu. - Eu.

- Bom... então acho que estamos entendidos!

Mas Kai não respondeu. E para Ray, aquilo estava ficando maçante! Por que não apimentar as coisas?

- Mas sabe... só achei estranha aquela atitude do Tyson. Por que ele se incomodaria tanto com o fato de você e a Hilary terem saído juntos? Por um acaso sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Pensando no assunto, Kai reparou que ele não tinha sido o único que notara o comentário de Tyson.

Quando ia responder, o pensamento dos dois foi interrompido com a porta do quarto se abrindo bruscamente e por ela entrou Mariah, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, bastante assustada.

- Mariah?! O que aconteceu??? - perguntou Ray.

A garota estava pálida, e não conseguia falar. Parecia ter visto uma assombração.

- Fale logo, Mariah!!!

- Acabaram de ligar... - ela começou bastante ofegante. - ... a Hilary...

Ao ouvir o nome de Hilary, Kai passou a prestar mais atenção no que ela tinha a falar. Mas se não fosse por aquelas pausas que dava para falar... Raios! Por que tinha de ser tão angustiante?!

- Mariah... se acalma... senta e respira! - pedia Ray, que já imaginava os possíveis acontecimentos e, com absoluta certeza, nenhum deles era bom.

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, Mariah continuou. - Ligaram do hospital... um acidente... a Hilary... ela tá no hospital!!!

_... Continua ..._

Próximo Capítulo: Quando tudo está perdido...

**N/A: **Tá... eu sei... eu continuo escrevendo pouco u.u Mas é quando chega numa determinada parte, eu prefiro encerrar e mandar (oras, eu também fico ansiosa de ver minha história publicada logo de uma vez XD), do que ficar enrolando e vendo o que mais posso escrever u.u Mas... espero que tenha ficado bom preparada para xingamentos u.u

Queria dedicar esse capítulo para a Akai Hoshi, pra Nammy e pra Haki o/ que estiveram ao meu lado todo esse tempo me ajudando ou me incentivando a terminar logo (tá... talvez não todo o tempo... com tudo o que eu tou fazendo, logo elas me abandonam XD)

E para todos que estão lendo, um muito obrigada (off: me desculpem se eu não respondi nenhuma review do capítulo anterior, mas com esse negócio de faculdade, as coisas tão bem corridas pra mim o.o)

Kissus


	8. Morte

**Avisos:** Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 08 – Morte...**

Aquele barulho das sirenes já estava se tornando insuportável. A todo o momento, uma ambulância diferente parava na porta daquele hospital chegando com mais um paciente. Pessoas desesperadas em busca de notícias de seus parentes e amigos chegavam a cada instante. Um ou outro choro se espalhava pelos corredores próximos à recepção daquele local.

Kai e Ray tinham chegado há pouco tempo e ainda aguardavam a vez de serem atendidos pela recepcionista, mas tudo parecia estar contra eles. Quanto mais pressa eles tinham, mais ainda a moça demorava a atender. E havia apenas uma atendente, o que deixava tudo mais difícil.

Quando finalmente estava para chegar a vez dos dois, Ray avistou na sala de espera, um pouco mais à frente, Mariah. Ela estava sentada em um dos bancos e com uma feição bastante preocupada.

- Fique aqui e tente conseguir alguma informação com a recepcionista. Eu vou falar com a Mariah.

Kai apenas concordou diante as palavras de Ray, que seguiu na direção onde estava a amiga. Não demorou muito e a recepcionista do hospital o chamou.

- Em que posso ajudar?

Voltando-se para a moça a sua frente, Kai forneceu-lhe as informações que tinha.

- Recebemos uma ligação pedindo que alguém comparecesse o mais rápido possível. Eu gostaria de saber algo sobre uma moça que deu entrada aqui agora há pouco. O nome dela é Hilary Tachibana e até onde sabemos, ela sofreu um acidente, mas não nos deram nenhuma informação. – disse ele, tentando soar o mais calmo possível, mesmo quando sabia que em seu interior a situação era bem diferente...

Antes mesmo de a moça responder alguma coisa para ele, o telefone tocou.

- Só um instante, por favor!

Mas Kai não podia esperar um instante, nem dois. Precisava obter informações sobre o estado de Hilary o quanto antes. Virou-se na direção de Ray e pode ver este juntamente à garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa conversando, sem ao menos dar sinais de que estavam olhando para ele. Mais um instante e, ao olhar novamente para a atendente, esta parecia não terminar o assunto do telefone.

Tentando se controlar para não dizer nada que não fosse adequado ao local, debruçou-se no balcão de atendimento, observando cada objeto que estava do outro lado. Livros, papéis, relatórios... nada passou desapercebido pelos olhos de Kai. Nem mesmo o monitor do computador que estava virado na direção contrária a sua, mas nada que um pouco de agilidade o ajudasse nesse momento.

Prestando um pouco mais atenção no que estava escrito no monitor, conseguiu ler pouquíssimas coisas, conseqüências da distância do aparelho. Mas as poucas que estavam legíveis eram: _"Paciente H.Tachibana / Sala de Cirurgia – 2º Andar."_. Havia mais coisas referentes à paciente, mas Kai não conseguia ler nada abaixo daquilo. Só pôde supor serem informações sobre o acidente e o estado da garota.

Um outro olhar ao redor da mesa e encontrou, próximo ao balcão, alguns crachás que eram dados para os visitantes. Sem pensar em mais nada, debruçou-se um pouco mais sobre o balcão, sem que a atendente percebesse e apanhou um desses crachás, saindo correndo para perto de algum elevador ou escada, o primeiro que encontrasse.

Logo que saiu dali, a moça voltou-se para o balcão, percebendo que não havia mais ninguém a sua frente. Ela apenas ignorou tal fato.

Ao chegar num lance de escadas, subiu com todas as forças que tinha e finalmente alcançou o segundo andar. Andou, prestando atenção em cada sala, até que finalmente encontrou uma com uma placa escrita _"Sala de Cirurgia"._ Era ali que ela deveria estar.

Notou também que aquela sala tinha um vidro que possibilitava assistir tudo o que acontecia ali dentro. Lá estava toda a equipe de médicos e, deitada em uma maca, a garota com quem tinha saído há poucos momentos atrás. E foi diante daquele vidro que ele ficou.

Em poucos minutos que ficou ali, as visões de dentro da sala só se tornavam cada vez mais insuportáveis. Até que notou, em um aparelho que monitorava as batidas do coração da garota, algo que ele não gostou nem um pouco. Ele acusava que não havia batida alguma! _"M-mas... como?! Só se... não... não pode ser!!!"_, pensou.

Mas era a única coisa que aparentava. Os médicos tentaram certos procedimentos, mas nada fazia com que aquele aparelho marcasse alguma mudança... algum sinal de ela ainda estava ali! E após inúmeras tentativas, todos eles desistiram. Um médico passou a mão pela cabeça, enquanto outra médica colocava de lado todos os instrumentos que seriam utilizados na possível cirurgia, que acabou não acontecendo.

O primeiro médico, ao se virar notou a presença de Kai do outro lado do vidro e pode entender mais ou menos do que se tratava. Tirou as luvas, a touca e a máscara, deixou-as em um canto da sala e dirigiu-se para fora dali.

Ao fechar a porta e fitar o garoto a sua frente, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Kai foi mais rápido.

- Por quê? - disse ele, sem ao menos se virar para o médico com quem falava, observando ainda os movimentos dentro daquela sala.

O médico se certificou de que o garoto cobrava explicações sobre a garota dentro da sala. Virou o rosto, ficando na mesma posição que Kai, e após alguns segundos, finalmente falou.

- Ela não resistiu... a batida foi muito forte, os ferimentos eram graves demais, ela perdeu muito sangue...

Permaneceram alguns minutos sem trocarem absolutamente nenhuma palavra. O médico entendeu o momento silencioso de Kai e respeitou, não o violando. Quando finalmente a equipe médica, que ainda estava dentro da sala, saiu, Kai murmurou de um modo que o médico ao seu lado pudesse ouvir.

- Eu posso ao menos me despedir dela?

Não era um procedimento adotado em casos como aquele. Mas o médico pareceu ponderar a situação, e com um sorriso triste no rosto, ele apenas respondeu. - Claro.

Sem dizer mais nada, o médico o acompanhou até próximo a porta, abrindo-a para que ele pudesse entrar. E uma vez que Kai já estava dentro, o médico fechou-a, ficando do lado de fora e acompanhando todas as ações de Kai pelo vidro. Uma completa troca de posições.

Aproximando-se da maca onde Hilary estava deitada, Kai percebeu as feridas causadas no acidente. Feridas essas que deixaram com que muito de seu sangue se perdessem no local do acidente, acarretando em tudo aquilo.

Ao finalmente chegar até o corpo estendido da garota, ele puxou para si uma das mãos, cobrindo-a com a sua mão. Segurou firme a mão sem vida de Hilary, como se fosse numa tentativa de chamá-la de volta a vida. Mas aquilo não iria acontecer... e ele sabia disso.

Como última alternativa, debruçou-se sobre o corpo da garota, acariciando-lhe o cabelo, e depositando um pequeno beijo nos lábios frios dela. Do lado de fora, o médico apenas assistia a tudo.

Após isso, Kai saiu da sala e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, correu pelo corredor, descendo as escadas. As mesmas por onde tinha subido anteriormente.

Ao chegar próximo à recepção, sentiu uma fisgada em seu braço e, ao virar-se para ver quem era, encontrou o rosto preocupado de Ray e Mariah, que ansiavam por alguma noticia.

- Kai! Onde você estava? E a Hilary? Sabe alguma noticia dela?

Ele não disse nada. Desvencilhou-se dos dedos de Ray e correu o quanto podia para fora do hospital. Ray, logicamente, ao estranhar o comportamento do amigo, virou-se para Mariah.

- Você fica aqui, tenta descobrir o que aconteceu e depois avisa o Tyson e os demais! Eu vou atrás dele...

A garota apenas meneou com a cabeça, afirmando que sim. Após o amigo sair, ela também se dirigiu em direção as portas do hospital, parando pouco antes da saída. Ainda chorava pela situação da amiga, mas também estava triste por Kai. Sabia que apesar do garoto não demonstrar nada, Ray já tinha lhe contado tudo... inclusive de seus sentimentos. Portanto, imaginava a dor que ele também estaria passando.

Falando para si mesma, ela apenas pediu que tudo desse certo.

- Por favor, que tudo esteja bem! Ela não merece isso... - disse ainda cabisbaixa. Mas ergueu o rosto e mirou a direção por onde os dois haviam partido, lembrando da reação de Kai que havia presenciado. Pensou no pior, mas decidiu afastar tais pensamentos, e então continuou. - ... _Ele_ não merece isso!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Correndo como nunca, Ray chegou ao hotel, imaginando que Kai estivesse lá. Subiu até o andar, mas ao chegar no quarto decepcionou-se por encontrá-lo vazio. Não fazia idéia de onde Kai poderia estar, mas de uma coisa era certa: Agora que estava nas ruas, seria muito mais difícil achar seu paradeiro.

Ray poderia muito bem ficar ali e aguardar pela presença de seu capitão, mas tinha consciência de que aquele, quando não queria falar com alguém, conseguia evitar ao máximo. Era certo de que se queria evitar algum tipo de conversa, o último lugar que passaria seria aquele hotel.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, escutou um pequeno choro vindo do quarto onde estavam Tyson e os outros. Aproximou-se e abriu a porta, tomando cuidado para não parecer invasor.

Max foi o primeiro a notar sua presença no recinto e correu até onde o amigo estava.

- Ray!!! O que aconteceu com a Hilary??? A Mariah acabou de nos ligar dizendo que estava no hospital e que você e o Kai tinham saído de lá! Segundo ela, a Hilary sofreu um acidente, como ela está??? - perguntou Max, acreditando que Ray soubesse o estado da amiga.

Mas não. O neko-jin meneou com a cabeça, sem dizer absolutamente nada, negando que sabia de algo.

Do fundo do quarto, Tyson se aproximou. Tinha algumas lágrimas caindo do rosto, mas parecia tentar esconde-las, porém fraquejava cada vez que tentava fazer isso.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Não vai, Ray? - perguntou ele, mas Ray não sabia o que responder. Desde que Hilary havia dado entrada naquele maldito hospital que não tinha nenhuma informação sobre ela.

Notou nos olhos do amigo que aquele silêncio estava lhe corroendo por dentro. Como que num impulso, abraço Tyson, repetindo próximo a seu ouvido.

- E-Eu não sei Ty... Eu não sei... Mas eu espero que sim! - disse, lembrando-se de Kai sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo. Se ao menos ele tivesse lhe dito algo, droga!

Permaneceram um certo tempo envolvidos naquele abraço. Ray entendia que o garoto deveria ter sentimentos escondidos e estava sofrendo com aquilo. Mas não demorou muito e Tyson desvencilhou-se, virando para onde Max estava.

- Vamos então?

- Para onde? - perguntou Max.

- Ora essa! Para o hospital! Eu quero saber como a Hilary está! - respondeu ele, com um sorriso no rosto, tentando demonstrar a alegria que lhe era visível comumente. Depois disso, dirigiu-se a Ray. - Ah sim! Já avisamos o Sr. Dickenson! Ele estava aqui perto e já foi para lá também!

- Obrigado Tyson. Eu tinha me esquecido dele.

- Não foi nada!

Com exceção de Ray, os outros três partiram a pegar suas coisas. Do lado de fora do hotel, foi que notaram que o neko-jin não estava indo à mesma direção que eles.

- Não vai conosco, Ray?

O garoto se virou e encarou os três amigos, mas não disse nada.

- Vamos Ray! - pediu Max, e dessa vez o amigo respondeu.

- Sinto muito... mas eu preciso ir atrás do Kai...

Os demais compreenderam, afinal, Kai também era um membro da equipe.

- Ele ainda não sabe?

Com um sorriso triste, Ray não soube o que responder. Como poderia dizer para os amigos que seu capitão estava junto a ele quando estavam no hospital, mas que por alguma razão ainda desconhecida, este havia fugido sem dizer o por quê?

Buscando algumas palavras para finalmente formar uma frase, ele respondeu.

- Sabe sim... mas ele não está no hospital e no momento eu preciso falar com ele... conversamos depois, ok?

- Certo!

E assim, cada um foi para um lado. Tyson e os outros entraram num carro que já havia sido enviado pelo Sr. Dickenson. Ray, por sua vez, saiu pelas ruas. Ainda tinha uma séria conversa para ter com seu capitão...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Já havia se passado mais de meia hora que Ray estava em busca de Kai. Tinha andado por diversas ruas, praças e avenidas em busca do amigo, mas não havia encontrado nenhuma pista, nenhum rastro de onde ele pudesse estar.

Estava praticamente para desistir, quando passou próximo ao lago em que costumavam treinar. Desceu a pequena ladeira que separava a rua do lago e sentou-se próximo à margem. Pensava se tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que algo de grave pudesse acontecer com nenhum dos membros da equipe, ainda mais num dia que tinha tudo para ser bom! Mas no momento, a única coisa que podia fazer, era pedir à algum ser superior que poupasse a vida da garota.

Ao se levantar, avistou uma sombra mais ao longe. Não dava para distinguir muito bem a quem pertencia, mas era uma sombra conhecida. A pessoa estava sentada, embaixo da ponte, num lugar onde quem passasse na rua, dificilmente veria ou ao menos teria conhecimento de que alguém estivesse ali.

Começou então a se aproximar, mas com muita cautela para que a sombra não o reconhecesse. Foi aí, que com o pouco de luz que provinha da lua, ele conseguiu distinguir os traços da pessoa. Era Kai.

O garoto estava quieto. Sabia que Ray estava se aproximando, mas não tinha nada a lhe dizer para que fosse embora. Pela sua cabeça, se passavam imagens, como em um flashback do dia que tinha vivido. Todas as palavras de Hilary... o sorriso dela... as lágrimas que caíram no momento em que ela havia se declarado... absolutamente tudo!

Quando Ray finalmente se aproximou, foi que ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

- ...Kai...

Mas ele não respondeu também. Permaneceu sentado até que o companheiro de equipe sentou-se do seu lado.

- Por que fugiu de lá?... O que aconteceu...?

Ray acreditou que continuaria sem nenhuma resposta, como em todas as outras vezes. Mas daquela vez foi diferente. Como um sussurro, Kai finalmente lhe disse o que havia ocorrido nos momentos que estava lá dentro.

- Mais uma vez, Ray... mais uma vez!

Para Ray, aquilo soou como um enigma. Mas antes que interrompesse, Kai continuou.

- Mais uma vez eu fiz mal a ela... eu tive todas aquelas oportunidades, e o que eu consegui? Acabei com tudo!

- Você pode tentar falar com ela depois e tentar - mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Kai o interrompeu.

- Não tem como eu falar com ela depois...

Aquela frase serviu como um alerta para o neko-jin. O único modo de isso acontecer seria se... não! O dia já estava bastante arruinado para que mais aquilo pudesse acontecer...

- Não me diga que...

- Só agora você entendeu? A Hilary morreu naquele hospital e a culpa é minha! - respondeu Kai, começando a alterar o tom de voz empregado.

Ray sentiu um vazio dentro de si. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Kai. Queria se manter forte! Naquelas horas, a melhor coisa que poderia haver, era alguém forte, que pudesse servir de apoio para os demais. E ele sabia que, apesar de Kai não ter demonstrado nada para os demais, aquela fuga do hospital serviu apenas para mostrar que não estava preparado para aquilo.

- A culpa não é sua... - disse ele para Kai.

- Como não?

- Por um acaso sabe como foi o acidente?

Kai demorou um pouco para responder.

- Ela estava voltando para o hotel... depois de vagar um pouco, decidiu pegar um táxi para voltar. Foi quando o motorista perdeu o controle do carro... - ele explicou, enquanto uma pequena lágrima descia pelo seu rosto. Mas aquilo não foi percebido pelo companheiro.

Ray ponderou as palavras de Kai antes de dar algum partido. Estava consciente da gravidade da situação, mas não se deixou levar por isso. Tinha de dizer algo.

- Como eu imaginava...

- Imaginava o que? - perguntou Kai, estranhando o comentário do outro.

- Não tem nenhum indício de que a culpa é sua. Em que parte desse acidente você participou? Não estava nem por perto para poder afirmar que fez algo que interferisse!

Kai olhou atentamente para o neko-jin, que dizia aquelas palavras como se fosse uma coisa tão simples.

- Ray, você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer! A Hilary estava sozinha por minha culpa! Se eu estivesse junto a ela, isso nunca teria acontecido!

- E eu posso saber o que exatamente você teria feito se estivesse com ela?

Naquele um momento, Kai não soube o que responder. Apesar de lhe parecer um tanto sem nexo as perguntas feitas pelo seu companheiro de equipe, agora começava a entender seu raciocínio.

Por sua vez, Ray tentava fazer com que seu capitão deixasse de jogar toda a culpa em si e passasse a aceitar o que realmente tinha acontecido.

- Parece que dessa vez, você encarou o que eu disse como verdade...

Ainda na escuridão que envolvia toda aquela conversa, Ray se levantou, estendendo a mão para Kai.

- Vamos... acho que temos mais coisas a fazer do que ficarmos apenas aqui lamentando o ocorrido. A vida continua!

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o garoto se levantou sozinho, dispensando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

Começaram a caminhar lentamente, na mesma direção em que Ray tinha vindo, observando cada detalhe da paisagem que os cercava. Porém Kai resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu vou sentir falta dela...

- Todos nós vamos, Kai! Mas é para isso que estaremos juntos! Vamos superar! - respondeu, numa tentativa de não deixar com que Kai não se abatesse. Ele sabia que aquilo seria necessário para os demais também, mas tinha de jeito em um de cada vez.

Ao chegarem no hotel, pararam em frente à porta e permaneceram observando o movimento por alguns minutos.

- Vamos entrar e descansar... Eles vão tomar conta de tudo. - comentou Ray, chamando o amigo para o lado de dentro.

- Os demais já sabem?

- A Mariah ligou avisando do acidente. Depois de saber da noticia, o Tyson ligou também para o Sr. Dickenson. Mas não tenho tanta certeza se já sabem da fatalidade...

Prosseguindo em seu caminho, subindo as escadas da entrada do hotel, Kai comentou.

- Se o velho está lá, então provavelmente já devem saber... Vamos entrar...

Ray apenas concordou e o seguiu. O dia seguinte seria longo com todos os preparativos para o funeral da garota. Sendo assim, precisavam descansar o máximo que pudessem para repor as energias.

Ela com certeza faria falta.

O grupo nunca mais seria o mesmo de antes...

_...Continua..._

Próximo Capítulo: Um novo dia, uma segunda chance... o inesperado e o irreal... seria aquela a oportunidade que Kai tanto esperava?

**N/A: **Olá o/ (se abaixa das pedras u.u)

Eu sei, demorei demais pra postar u.u (se abaixa de outra pedra), mas tive meus motivos o.o' (tá, ninguém se importa com isso +.+)

Também sei que sempre digo que odeio fics em que o personagem morre o.o Mas... será que ninguém leu o título dessa fic ainda? O.o' Calma! Posso apenas dizer que o próximo capítulo será o primeiro da segunda fase da fic n.n (Estamos apenas na metade o/ ) Aliás... fica aqui um aviso o.o: "Fics by Naru" sempre tem finais felizes XD (e sim, a fic AINDA continua como Kai x Hilary n.n" Não entendeu? o.o Hohoho, no próximo você vai entender XD)

Até o próximo capítulo o/ E muito obrigada pelos comentários n.n

Kissus


	9. Uma Segunda Chance?

**Avisos:** Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 09 – Uma Segunda Chance?**

Ao abrir os olhos naquela manhã, Kai sabia que precisaria ser forte para não perder a compostura diante todos. Havia tido uma péssima noite pensando em tudo que havia acontecido até então... seria um longo dia!

Como o Sr. Dickenson estava no hospital, à frente de tudo o que tinha que fazer, sentiu que merecia um leve descanso até que por fim, pudessem encerrar essa história.

Levantou-se sem prestar atenção alguma ao que acontecia ao seu redor e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, fazendo tudo com uma rapidez surpreendente.

Quando terminava de escovar os dentes, ouviu alguém se espreguiçando e só pôde supor ser seu companheiro de quarto, Ray. Porém tudo aquilo parecia normal.

Foi então que percebeu que o amigo já estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Kai!

- Hm.

- Sem resposta como sempre... Mas tudo bem, eu supero!

Kai virou-se para ele, tentando ser o mais calmo possível.

- Como espera que eu tenha um bom dia depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem?! Diga!!!

Ray assustou-se e não disse nada. Deixou que seu capitão saísse dali sem dar alguma explicação.

Terminando seus afazeres, Kai foi para o quarto se trocar, ignorando qualquer comentário da parte de Ray. Tudo ainda estava muito vivo em sua memória. As últimas imagens da garota que tanto amava eram fortes demais para serem apagadas facilmente.

A vida era muito injusta mesmo. Pela primeira vez tinha amado alguém. Mas a vida havia tirado dele qualquer motivo para felicidade que pudesse ter. Já não bastava a difícil infância que teve entre as paredes daquela maldita abadia e agora todo esse sofrimento.

Se soubesse que viver era tão difícil, preferia não fazer isso então.

Tirando-lhe daqueles pensamentos tempestuosos, ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, aquela cena lembrava a do dia anterior, quando estava se trocando e bateram na porta.

A pessoa que estava do lado de fora era insistente, e ao perceber que ninguém abriria aquela porta, bateu mais uma vez.

Do lado de dentro, Kai tentava ignorar, mas sabia que seria inútil. Gritou para Ray, mas este estava ocupado. Restava apenas ele no quarto. Ou abria e acabava de uma vez por todas com aquelas batidas infernais, ou ficaria suportando até que a pessoa desistisse, ou que Ray abrisse a porta.

Optando pela primeira opção, girou a chave e abriu, dando de cara com uma cena um tanto assustadora. Parada em frente à porta, estavam Hilary e Mariah, tal qual no dia anterior.

Em um rápido reflexo, tratou logo de trancar novamente a porta, encostando-se na parede.

- Kai, porque fechou a porta de novo?! - perguntava Mariah.

Olhou no relógio e o que constatou era algo impressionante. O dia marcado era o mesmo anterior. Estaria ele vivendo tudo de novo ou tudo aquilo não passava de um simples déjà-vú?

- Ray, que dia é hoje?! - perguntou.

O amigo estranhou. Saiu do banheiro encarando seu capitão, com uma cara de quem não entendia absolutamente nada do que lhe havia sido perguntado.

- Como assim "_que dia é hoje_?" Porque não termina de se arrumar? Logo teremos de sair! Por um acaso se esqueceu de tudo?

Kai ficou indignado com tais palavras. Aquilo provava que os dois estavam realmente vivendo o dia seguinte ao do acidente com a garota. Mas então... porque aquela visão do lado de fora do quarto?

- Ray, só me responda isso. - ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Kai... você deve estar cansado. Talvez o estresse tenha te deixado assim. Mas vamos, logo mais o Sr. Dickenson vai estar passando aqui para nos levar para o velório!

- Então porque não vai até aquela porta? Abra, atenda e depois me diga o que viu! - disse Kai, enquanto começava a alterar o tom de voz que empregava.

O amigo estranhou aquilo, mas resolveu não contrariar. Imaginava que a cabeça dele estivesse confusa com os acontecimentos da última noite e que só talvez só retornaria a seu estado normal quando tudo se acalmasse. Caminhou até a porta esperando que seu capitão se conformasse quando finalmente abrisse, mas quando o fez, não foi bem exatamente o que esperava ver.

- H-Hilary? - exclamou ele.

Ainda do lado de dentro do quarto, Kai apenas observava aos movimentos de Ray. Agora tinha mais do que certeza de que não estava louco e muito menos vendo coisas.

Enquanto isso, Ray tentava contornar a situação em que se encontrava.

- O-o que fazem aqui? - perguntou.

Hilary não soube o que responder. Abaixou a cabeça numa tentativa de esconder a tristeza em seus olhos. Mariah, que estava ao seu lado, percebeu tal atitude e por isso tomou a vez na hora de falar.

- Na verdade, viemos aqui para conversar com o Kai...

- Mas não é nada! Pode deixar que voltamos outra hora! - Hilary se intrometeu na conversa.

Os dois estranharam a atitude da garota. Mariah, que sabia os reais propósitos para estarem ali, não deixou por menos. Queria ajudar a amiga e resolveu abrir o jogo com Ray.

- Não precisamos voltar outra hora, acredito que podemos conversar com você mesmo, não é, Ray?

- Comigo?! - exclamou o neko-jin, ainda sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Sim, porque? Estava fazendo alguma coisa e nós atrapalhamos?

Ele então olhou mais uma vez para dentro do quarto, como quem buscava uma saída, um auxílio de seu amigo que estava lá. Na falta deste, voltou-se para as duas garotas a sua frente. Estava sozinho naquele momento e precisava encontrar uma solução... e com certeza, a melhor delas era _'não fugir'._

- Não, não estava fazendo nada. Claro que podemos conversar! - respondeu ele, enquanto fechava a porta ao seu lado.

Hilary ainda preferia que não tivessem aquela conversa. Segurou o braço da amiga, numa vaga tentativa de intervir novamente.

- Mariah, tem certeza disso?

- Claro que sim! Confie em mim e tudo dará certo!!!

As duas caminharam um pouco pelo corredor, indicando que ele deveria seguí-las, e assim foi feito. Ao chegarem em frente ao quarto onde Hilary estava hospedada, finalmente pararam, retomando o assunto começado.

- Muito bem, o que queriam falar comigo? - perguntou Ray.

- Acha que seria possível tentar descobrir se o Kai gosta de alguém? - explicou Mariah.

O garoto ficou parado, sem ação. Já estava estranhando todos aqueles acontecimentos, mas ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que tudo não passasse de um grande pesadelo. Mas não. O dia estava realmente se repetindo.

Ele se lembrava muito bem do que tinha perguntado no dia anterior quando lhe disseram aquilo, mas dessa vez, não havia necessidade de que fosse explicado novamente.

- Eu não sei... é um pouco difícil, mas posso tentar...

- Isso é ótimo! Então, vamos fazer o seguinte: Você conversa com ele e assim que tiver alguma novidade, poderia nos avisar?

- Claro que sim!

- Valeu, Ray!

Hilary estava surpresa. Os dois estavam ali, simplesmente combinando coisas, como se a coisa mais simples do mundo fosse descobrir algo pessoal de Kai. Viu a amiga se despedir do neko-jin e não teve o que pudesse fazer, se não também se despedir. Assim que entraram no quarto, sentou-se na cama, enquanto Mariah se aproximou dela.

- Você vai ver... com o Ray nos ajudando, tudo vai ficar mais fácil!

- Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? Não sei, não estou bem certa...

- Relaxa amiga! Ainda hoje, o Ray vai estar com a resposta que tanto queremos, eu garanto!

Do lado de fora do quarto, Ray podia escutar tudo aquilo com muita facilidade. A cada palavra que ouvia, lembrava dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Sentia muita pena de Hilary, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Decidiu assim, voltar para o quarto que dividia com Kai. Durante o caminho, tentava imaginar o que poderia ser feito para que a garota não tivesse aquele destino tão cruel. Sabia que os dois se gostavam, isso já estava certo desde ontem – ou teria sido hoje? – e aquilo não poderia se repetir.

Ao entrar novamente no quarto, encontrou Kai parado próximo à janela, apenas assistindo o movimento do lado de fora do hotel.

- E então? - perguntou Kai, ainda na posição que se encontrava.

- E então que o dia está realmente se repetindo...

Um silêncio se fez dentro do quarto. Ray não sabia ao certo como continuar a conversa. Mas não foi necessário, pois Kai deu a brecha que faltava para prosseguir.

- Droga... - murmurou ele.

- Kai, eu sei que não deveria estar me intrometendo nesses assuntos... mas acredito nisso e acho que mais do que nunca, é seu direito saber disso...

O capitão da equipe virou-se para o amigo, no intuito de dizer a ele que poderia continuar.

- Você recebeu uma segunda chance para demonstrar todos os sentimentos que você escondeu da Hilary durante todo esse tempo... Quem você já ouviu dizer que recebeu essa chance? Não desperdice isso!

- Ray...

- Vá atrás dela e faça deste o melhor dia de toda a sua vida... e dela também! Você já sabe o que vai acontecer mais tarde, não deixe que isso aconteça!

Kai voltou seu rosto para Ray, surpreso com todas aquelas palavras.

- Faça isso por você, por ela... por todos nós... - continuou o amigo.

- Eu vou... e pode escrever isso, Ray: No final do dia de hoje, tudo vai terminar bem!

_... Continua ..._

Próximo Capítulo: A contagem começa... a prova foi lançada... Hilary começa a viver o dia que sempre sonhou...

**N/A: **Waahhh... sim sim, eu sei que demorei (e muuuito) para postar +.+ O capítulo estava quase pronto, quando tive um 'pequeno' probleminha com meu computador e acabei perdendo tudo u.u'''' Tentei reescrever todo o capítulo como estava, não ficou exatamente como eu queria (na verdade, o outro arquivo era muito maior u.u''' mas para não ficar mais uma década sem postar, resolvi escrever o que eu conseguia lembrar o.o')

Sobre a história, acho bom eu explicar o porque deste capítulo o.o' Para quem assistiu ao filme sabe muito bem como é, mas quem não conhece, deve estar se perguntando: "O que raios essa louca está escrevendo? O.o'" Beeem... vamos lá o/

O filme original conta a história de um casal. Ela sempre demonstra o seu amor, ao contrário dele. No fim do dia, ela morre e ele se desespera. Mas eis que no dia seguinte, ele acorda e percebe que está vivendo tudo de novo. Ele havia recebido uma segunda chance para demonstrar os seus sentimentos. Entenderam o rumo da fic?

Agora resta saber o que vocês acharam o.o' (com muito medo ç.ç)

Kissus


	10. Ações e Reações

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme _"Antes que Termine o Dia" _

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 10 – Ações e Reações**

Lá estava ele, novamente naquele corredor, caminhando em direção ao elevador do local. Sabia muito bem o que estava para acontecer. Se tudo ocorresse como no dia anterior – ou naquele dia, a essa altura do campeonato, pouco importava – logo mais, aproximadamente às 9 da manhã, Hilary deveria estar próxima à recepção daquele hotel, sentada em uma das mesas, aguardando um momento certo para falar com ele.

Momentaneamente, lembrou-se das palavras de Ray, quando ainda estavam no quarto, conversando sobre a repetição do dia.

_**Flashback**_

_**- Você recebeu uma segunda chance para demonstrar todos os sentimentos que você escondeu da Hilary durante todo esse tempo... Quem você já ouviu dizer que recebeu essa chance? Não desperdice isso!**_

_**- Ray...**_

_**- Vá atrás dela e faça deste o melhor dia de toda a sua vida... e dela também! Você já sabe o que vai acontecer mais tarde, não deixe que isso aconteça!**_

_**Kai voltou seu rosto para Ray, surpreso com todas aquelas palavras.**_

_**- Faça isso por você, por ela... por todos nós... - continuou o amigo.**_

_**- Eu vou... e pode escrever isso, Ray: No final do dia de hoje, tudo vai terminar bem!**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Tinha feito uma promessa para o companheiro de quarto. E Kai pretendia cumprir à risca o que havia sido dito. Daria um jeito, qualquer que fosse ele, para fazer daquele dia o melhor de todos os dias da sua vida e da de Hilary.

Parou em frente ao elevador, esperando com que este chegasse ao andar em que estava, para finalmente poder descer. Demorou um pouco e, enquanto isso, ficou fazendo planos para seu dia. O que poderia fazer? Ele ainda não tinha a mínima idéia, mas precisava ser rápido se quisesse evitar uma tragédia ao final da noite.

Quando a máquina chegou, não hesitou em entrar nela e logo apertar os botões que faziam com que ela o levasse até o primeiro andar. Os segundos que passara ali dentro eram cronometrados.

Finalmente parou e a porta se abriu. Mas, para a sua surpresa, Hilary não estava lá. Olhou mais uma vez no relógio para se certificar de que horas eram. _"8 e meia..."_.

Claro, como não havia pensado nisso ainda? No primeiro dia, Hilary estava ali por volta das nove, mas ainda faltava meia hora para isso. Sem contar que, não tinha ficado tanto tempo assim, como no dia anterior, conversando com Ray. Havia se esquecido completamente de que o neko-jin havia lhe feito um enorme interrogatório de primeira, coisa que não havia acontecido hoje. Ou seja, não tinha dado tempo para tudo se ajustar adequadamente.

Olhou para os lados, nenhum sinal da garota. Não pretendia ficar ali parado esperando. Queria dar a ela esse gosto da vitória, de ter conseguido convidá-lo para sair. Não havia conversado com ela sobre isso, mas devia ter se sentido muito feliz por conseguir dobrar o capitão dos Bladebreakers, famoso por ser uma pessoa fria e que não se importava com absolutamente nada. Bobagem!

Decidido a fazer algo de importante para aquele dia, saiu do hotel. Talvez, se caminhasse e desse uma investigada em algumas lojas, poderiam surgir boas idéias para seus planos.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Hilary ainda não tinha entendo exatamente onde a amiga pretendia chegar com toda aquela conversa envolvendo conquistas e coisas do tipo. Desde que saíra do quarto dos garotos, Mariah praticamente arrastou Hilary para seu quarto, com o intuito de lhe ajudar em algumas coisas.

- ... E então, depois que você encontrar com ele, puxa algum assunto... inventa qualquer coisa, mas... pelo amor de Deus, não perca a fala como fez agora há pouco!

- Ahn... Mariah? – ela tentou intervir.

- Agora não, Hilary! Espera eu terminar! – pediu a garota, e assim foi atendida. – Bem, como eu dizia... não tenho muito contato com o Kai, mas acho que ele não deve ser de todo aquela pedra de gelo que muitos falam. Se aceitou participar de uma equipe, ao lado de Tyson, um bom motivo ele deve ter!

- Ganhar campeonatos? Pode ser um deles!

- Mas nem se fosse um troféu equivalente a dez Campeonatos Mundiais eu me sujeitaria a lutar ao lado do Tyson! – escarneceu Mariah, fazendo com que Hilary caísse no riso. – O que foi?

- Mariah... também não é assim, o Tyson é uma boa pessoa! Ele só é um pouco... como posso dizer? Agitado demais, talvez isso!

- Olhando você falar assim, até parece que está a fim dele!

- Não distorça as idéias! Você sabe muito que... – mas foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Sim, eu sei! – Mariah parou o assunto, pegando em uma das mãos de Hilary – Mas acredito que não estamos aqui para discutir o que você sente por cada um dos garotos!

Hilary concordou. Tinham de pensar em algo que pudesse dar certo. Mas... o que?

Levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada e caminhou até a porta, parando apenas quando Mariah a chamou.

- Para onde vai?

- Vou andar. Já que estamos aqui nesta cidade, quero aproveitar meu tempo!

- Certo... eu vou ficar. Lee e os outros saíram ainda cedo, acho que para resolverem alguns problemas. Logo devem estar para chegar.

- Não há problemas! Por enquanto vou estar nas dependências do hotel. Caso decida ir comigo, é só me procurar! – e, com um piscar de olhos, Hilary saiu daquele quarto.

Realmente, ela precisava pensar. Toda a conversa daquela manhã havia lhe dado coragem para fazer algo inusitado, que nunca havia parado para pensar na vida: se declarar para Kai.

Não sabia como, e nem muito menos o que teria de fazer para conseguir isso, mas precisava encontrar alguma maneira. E se ficasse junto com Mariah, sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a amiga acabaria lhe fazendo acreditar que tudo seria fácil, o que certamente não era. Ainda mais se tratando de Kai...

Desceu até a recepção, sentando-se próximo ao local. Estava em uma das mesas ali presentes, ao lado do bar. Pensava que alguma idéia pudesse surgir dali, ou quem sabe uma oportunidade, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Permaneceu por mais de uma hora, sentada ali, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como convidá-lo para sair.

Por fim, desistiu. Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até o lado de fora do hotel. Observou alguma movimentação, mas aquilo não lhe trazia vontade alguma de sair dali. Seu destino era o hotel, não adiantava reclamar.

Calmamente, caminhou até o elevador, subindo todos os andares até chegar aquele em que estava hospedada. Abriu a porta e entrou, não queria ser incomodada por ninguém... precisava pensar, e muito!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Quando retornou ao hotel, Kai estranhou em não ver quem esperava ali na entrada. Se tudo fosse acontecer como no dia anterior, Hilary deveria estar ali, esperando alguma coisa. E, quisera Deus ou qualquer outra entidade superior, fosse a sua volta.

Como não estava por ali, subiu até seu quarto, encontrando Ray fazendo alguns ajustes na Drigger.

- Wow, olha só quem retornou... onde estava?

- Cuidando do meu futuro.

Ray sentiu vontade de rir. Não imaginou que Kai estivesse mesmo tentando mudar os acontecimentos em relação à Hilary. Sentia pena da garota, mas, quando se tinha o 'rei do gelo' tratando de seus sentimentos, não esperava algo assim.

- Futuro? E o que estava fazendo por ele, posso saber?

- Não.

- Huh? – o neko-jin estranhou. Por que estaria negando mostrar ou contar o que estava fazendo? – Ok, é assim então... eu te ajudo, dou todos os conselhos, fico ao seu lado nas horas mais difíceis e- - mas ele não pôde continuar, pois foi interrompido por Kai.

- Tá, olha logo de uma vez! – e arremessou uma pequena caixinha nas mãos de Ray.

Era uma espécie de porta-jóias, todo prateado. Possuía alguns detalhes, deixando-a com um ar mais delicado do que já tinha.

- Posso abrir? – perguntou Ray, receoso do que poderia vir.

- Já me infernizou até aqui, faça de uma vez!

Sorriu, mas logo abriu a caixa. Todo seu interior era revestido com um veludo azul-escuro, tal qual a cor que Kai tanto adorava. Também havia alguns presentes, que Ray pôde supor que eram para Hilary. Um colar prata, com um pingente em forma de borboleta, uma pulseira, com diversos pingentes pequeninos, cada um com um formato diferente... e um par de alianças.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Hilary caminhava a passos lentos. Após subir e tomar algumas decisões no seu quarto, passou no quarto de Mariah e avisou-lhe que já havia retornado, e estaria à disposição dela caso precisasse de algo. A amiga estranhou, mas não perguntou nada sobre algo ter acontecido.

Quando saiu de lá, passou em frente ao quarto de Kai e Ray, onde havia estado naquela manhã. Parou em frente à porta, refletindo se batia e pedia para falar com Kai... ou se desistia de tudo. Foi quando escutou uma conversa vindo de dentro do aposento e resolveu permanecer por ali.

- Uau! Tudo isso é para ela?! – perguntou Ray

- Não... eu vou entregar pro Tyson e pedi-lo em casamento. – disse Kai, para o espanto do amigo. Mas logo retomou a situação. – RAY! É lógico que são para ela!

- Não sabia que o grande Kai também fazia gozações! Mas... – e, após uma pequena pausa e uma mudança completa de feição, Ray continuou. - Se fizer isso de novo, peço para o velho Dickenson lhe internar!

- Então não faça perguntas cretinas. Mas vamos, diga o que achou!

Ray virou-se atentamente para Kai, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para descrever o que achava.

- Simplesmente... magnífico! Ela vai adorar!!!

O pequeno sorriso que Kai deu ao ouvir tais palavras foi o que bastou como resposta. Pegou a caixinha novamente em mãos, e colocou-a em uma gaveta, junto com suas coisas.

- É... o que tinha tudo para ser uma tragédia... vai se tornar um dos melhores dias da vida dela...

Kai suspirou e respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

- Mesmo que eu seja incapaz de mudar o destino... eu quero fazer deste, o melhor dia para nós dois. Pode até ser que, no final do dia, tudo aquilo se repita... mas pelo menos quero ficar com a mente limpa, sem arrependimentos por não ter dito nada.

- Você vai conseguir!

- Que você esteja certo...

Do lado de fora, Hilary não entendia muito bem a conversa. _"Tragédia? Destino? Repetir? Melhor dia?... ELA?"_, pensava. Alguma coisa estava errado ali, ela só não sabia o quê! Alguns segundos de raciocínio foram o suficiente para que sua mente finalmente entendesse uma parte da história: Kai parecia estar gostando de alguém. E pretendia sair com ela, ainda hoje!

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não podia continuar ali. Uma hora aqueles dois teriam de deixar o quarto, e acabariam encontrando-na ali. Bastante triste por acreditar que o _"ela" _de Kai nunca seria ela, se dirigiu para seu quarto novamente, largando a conversa de lado. Não sentia vontade alguma de chamá-lo para sair, ainda mais depois de ouvir tudo aquilo. Ele tinha planos para aquela noite, e, com absoluta certeza, ela não estava incluída.

De volta ao quarto, Ray agora tentava convencer Kai de sair com os demais.

- O dia está repetindo. Creio que somos os únicos que temos ciência disso. Sendo assim, Tyson e os demais ainda acreditam que vamos sair pela cidade.

- Eu não vou.

- Kai! Você disse que pretendia sair com a Hilary hoje à noite, então a sua tarde está livre! Vamos! Pegue suas coisas que já estamos de saída!

- Ainda é cedo!

- Seria cedo se estivéssemos no dia ontem. Mas hoje você saiu e voltou mais tarde, se esqueceu?!

Apesar de não gostar disso, Kai sabia o momento de parar e se dar por vencido. Suspirou, admitindo a derrota naquela discussão.

- Ok... mas se eu tiver de agüentar piadinhas do Tyson novamente, juro que vou estrangular aquele imbecil!

- E seria culpado de assassinato, ainda mais fora do país de origem! Vamos... outro dia você faz isso! Já basta de mortes por hoje!

- Prefiro não discutir...

Ray sorriu. Eram raras as vezes em que alguém conseguia convencer Kai de algo. E em todas elas, sempre era ele a realizar tal feito.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Tyson e os outros estavam reunidos no saguão do hotel, apenas esperando que os dois últimos membros da equipe descessem e se unissem a eles. Quando chegaram, os três logo comentaram sobre a demora.

- Vou lembrar do dia de hoje cada vez que tentar me passar mais um sermão sobre atrasos e como chegar na hora! – disse Tyson, em um tom que sugeriu que estava enfrentando seu capitão.

- Existe uma linha tênue separando o atraso da enrolação. Você se encaixa no segundo caso! – respondeu Kai, dando um basta na afronta do companheiro.

- Vocês dois... – pediu o neko-jin, em uma tentativa de apartar o que poderia ser o começo de uma briga. E assim foi feito. Cada um foi para um lado, deixando os demais no espaço entre um e outro.

Finalmente estavam prontos para saírem. Ray acreditava que aquela havia sido a última interrupção antes de colocarem o pé para fora do hotel...

Kai permanecia calado, apenas assistindo aos demais felizes por finalmente saírem daquele hotel. Ele não achava graça nenhuma em ficar andando por ruas e mais ruas, ainda mais ao lado de seus companheiros de equipe.

Foi então que lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe: No dia anterior, ele e Hilary só se encontraram graças ao fato de que Hilary havia proposto o convite. De início achara melhor deixar essa tarefa com ela, dar-lhe o gosto de ter conseguido... Mas o dia estava caminhando, já era quase início de tarde... e nenhum sinal dela! Como esperava que seus planos pudessem dar certo, se deixava tudo nas mãos da garota?

Sem pensar duas vezes, separou-se dos demais, correndo em direção às escadas do hotel

- Kai, para onde vai?! – perguntou Ray

- Só um minuto!

A dúvida era algo em comum nos quatro garotos que permaneceram ali. Afinal, o que de tão importante Kai tinha para fazer lá em cima novamente?

Tyson, como bom aproveitador que era, não deixou aquele momento passar em branco.

- Se demorar muito, vamos deixá-lo para trás!

Enquanto isso, Kai corria como nunca subindo as escadas daquele hotel. Chegou exausto no andar onde ela estava hospedada. Bateu algumas vezes, torcendo para encontrá-la dentro do aposento e, de preferência, sozinha! Sabia da amizade dela com Mariah e temia que a outra acabasse atrapalhando as coisas. Sem contar que, tinha quase certeza de que não conseguiria dizer uma só palavra na presença de uma terceira pessoa.

Estava quase desistindo quando ouviu a voz de Hilary gritando do lado de dentro do quarto, dizendo que já estava a caminho. Não demorou muito e a porta se abriu. Ela ficou um tanto surpresa ao encontrar justamente o garoto de seus sonhos à sua frente.

- K-Kai?

- Eu... você... bem... – _"Raios, por que tem de ser tão difícil?!"_, pensava ele. Mas precisava tomar coragem e ir em frente. – Podemos conversar?

Hilary não pensou duas vezes em concordar com o pedido do garoto, deixando-o entrar em seu quarto. A primeira coisa que Kai fez foi observar atentamente cada canto do cômodo, procurando vestígios de outras pessoas. Mas, para a sua sorte, Hilary estava sozinha.

- No que posso ajudar? – a voz dela, um pouco trêmula, o tirou dos pensamentos.

Juntando o máximo de coragem que conseguiu, ele foi franco em sua resposta.

- O que pretende fazer hoje à noite?

- H-Hoje??? – perguntou surpresa, lembrando-se da conversa que havia escutado atrás da porta.

- Apenas me responda.

- Bem, eu... – ela ainda não entendia o rumo dos acontecimentos, sua mente era incapaz de processar tudo aquilo com a velocidade que lhe era entregue. Mas diante seus olhos estava Kai Hiwatari, o garoto com quem sempre sonhara estar junto. Quantas vezes se pegara observando seus movimentos, suas batalhas... tinha de fazer algo! – Nada que eu lembre, por quê?

Kai respirou fundo. Para seu alívio, tudo estava correndo conforme o planejado... ou os acontecimentos do dia anterior, tanto faz. O que importava era a salvação da garota à sua frente, custe o que custasse.

- Aceitaria sair comigo esta noite? – perguntou, tirando coragem sabe-se lá de onde. Nunca se imaginou fazendo um pedido desses.

Pôde perceber o momento em que Hilary perdeu o ar diante tais palavras. Com certeza deveria estar duvidando do que havia acabado de escutar. Pensou que talvez não fosse receber resposta alguma, mas, quando estava para tentar remediar a situação, a garota falou.

- Aonde nos encontramos?

Kai sentiu vontade de sorrir. Mas, diante a situação e aos últimos acontecimentos, com certeza Hilary acreditaria que ele estava enlouquecendo. Primeiro a convidava para sair, logo em seguida estaria sorrindo, coisa que ser algum na Terra havia presenciado? Não... era melhor manter a postura que sempre adotava. Quando tivessem se acertado, poderia sorrir quantas vezes ela desejasse.

- Na recepção do hotel, às sete. O que acha?

- Perfeito! Estarei lá!

- Sendo assim, nos encontramos à noite. – disse ele, despedindo-se e abrindo a porta. Antes de sair, Hilary o chamou.

- Algum lugar em especial?

- Não, nenhum por enquanto. Mas isso decidimos na hora. – após isso, saiu e fechou a porta, deixando para trás uma garota extremamente feliz.

Com um sorriso de ponta à ponta, naquele momento, Hilary começava a entender toda a história. Kai e Ray conversavam sobre uma garota, que teria um dia completamente especial. Havia algo mais, devia ser algum presente... e Ray sabia de tudo! Mas também havia outras coisas. Escutara os dois comentando sobre tragédia... destino... nada disso se encaixava. Mas ela não se importava com nenhum desses detalhes. Iria se encontrar com Kai, e isso já era o bastante para seu dia ficar muito melhor.

Dentro de sua cabeça, uma pergunta passeava: Seria ela a garota que Kai pretendia fazer de tudo para lhe dar o melhor dia de sua vida?

_... Continua ..._

Próximo Capítulo: Sensações... déjà-vú... A morte continua a rondar atrás de uma vida...

**N/A: **Olá para todos n.n/

Sim sim, depois de séculos e milênios com essa fic parada... eu voltei XD Desculpem pela demora, mas, devido aos concursos de fics da FFSOL (o qual esta fic também está concorrendo \o\), eu TINHA de fazer isso XD (é hoje que eu morro fuzilada u.u''')

Hm... não tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo o.o' Na verdade, eu estava meio sem idéias quando comecei ele... tentei escrever outras fics (algumas saíram, duas foram publicada e umas cinco ficaram esquecidas no pc XD). Mas, conforme eu comecei a colocar algumas palavras no papel, até que o capítulo foi saindo... n.n'

Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas eu dei uma reformulada na fic também. Coloquei alguns avisos e disclaimers, corrigi muitos erros que eu havia encontrado (trabalhar sem beta é difícil XD)... enfim, tudo pelo bem da fic, não é? n.n (tá... ainda devem haver erros, mas eu não sou perfeita também u.u')

De resto, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram ou apenas leram o/ Não lembro se respondi as reviews/emails de todo mundo, mas espero que sim o.õ' Se eu esqueci de alguém, gomen ç.ç

Kissus


	11. Tudo

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa, OOC neste capítulo, um tanto piegas, mas foi o que saiu... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme _"Antes que Termine o Dia" _n.n

A música utilizada neste capítulo chama-se _"Love Will Show You Everything"_ e ela é interpretada pela Jennifer Love Hewitt, atriz principal do filme acima n.n (sim, a música também faz parte da trilha sonora do filme \o\ para quem assistiu o filme, é a primeira das duas que ela canta o-o/)

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 11 – Tudo**

Seis e meia... faltavam trinta minutos para as sete.

Os barulhos do relógio estavam deixando a garota inquieta. Parecia que, cada vez que olhava para os ponteiros do relógio, as horas não mudavam. Já estava pronta há meia hora atrás, a vontade de descer e esperar Kai era grande demais. Mas ela continuava se refreando, esperando a hora certa de estar lá. Não poderia, de jeito nenhum, mostrar que estava ansiosa por aquilo.

Mas que era difícil... ah... isso era!

Pensou em ler um livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Tentou assistir televisão, mas não deixava em um único canal, ficava 'zapeando' a todo o momento. Não havia algo que conseguisse fazer sem transparecer a sua angústia.

Só tinha uma única alternativa: escutar música!

Pegou um CD que havia ganhado de Mariah e colocou para tocar no aparelho. A música que tocava ecoava uma doce e suave melodia, acalmando seus nervos que pareciam querer explodir.

_**Today...**_

_Hoje..._

_**Today I bet my life**_

_Hoje eu apostei a minha vida_

_**You have no idea**_

_Você não tem idéia_

_**What I'm feeling inside**_

_Do que estou sentindo por dentro_

Pronto... já estava calma e preparada para enfrentar o que viria pela frente. A tranqüilidade que sentia agora já era o suficiente para que nem prestasse mais tanta atenção ao relógio, que corria muito mais rápido sem a sua constante vigia.

Quando se deu conta e observou, faltavam cinco minutos para o horário combinado. Era o tempo de descer até a recepção. Não poderia atrasar de maneira alguma.

Após descer todos os andares, Hilary chegou ao local marcado, ainda acreditando que não encontraria ninguém. Talvez, havia sido apenas uma visão que tivera ao imaginar que Kai poderia mesmo entrar em seu quarto e lhe convidar para sair. Mas ela era tão tola que acreditara e ainda estava ali, esperando que ele aparecesse.

Só conseguiu fazer sua mente voltar à realidade no momento em que sentiu como se tivesse alguém atrás dela. Virou-se, apenas para encontrar Kai parado.

- Kai...

Ele ficou feliz ao ver que desta vez ela vestia algo diferente do dia anterior. O vestido azul escuro combinava com ela. Era um tom que raramente utilizava, mas que caia muito bem. Combinava também com sua roupa preta que havia escolhido, para diferenciar da outra escolhida anteriormente. Aquilo era apenas um sinal de que ainda havia alguma salvação no fim do dia.

- Chegou na hora.

Não, aquilo não era nenhum sonho. Ele realmente estava ali, de carne e osso. Tinha vontade de gritar e pular de alegria, mas devia se controlar.

Enquanto isso, Kai apenas esperava que, desta vez, tudo saísse perfeito. Faria de tudo para impedir qualquer que fosse a tragédia que poderia acontecer. E, se mesmo assim não conseguisse, teria plena consciência de que tinha aproveitado um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

_**Don't be afraid to let it show**_

_Não tenha medo de demonstrar_

_**For you'll never know**_

_Pois nunca saberá_

_**If you let it out**_

_Se não deixar sair_

- Nós havíamos marcado, não se lembra? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que afirmava para ele.

- Sim, mas não achei que viria.

Ela apenas sorriu. Como poderia dizer a ele que estava ali porque sentia algo mais do que a simples amizade que haviam construído?

Tentando quebrar o silêncio que estava prestes a se formar entre os dois, Kai tomou a frente da situação.

- Vamos! Temos que aproveitar esta noite. – disse ele, segurando-se para não dizer nada que pudesse aguçar a desconfiança de Hilary. Tinha de ser o mais cuidadoso possível, agindo naturalmente, como se fosse o mesmo Kai de sempre.

- Claro!

Saindo do hotel, passaram a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, como um belo casal que formavam. Hilary estranhou no momento em que sentiu sua mão sendo envolvida pela de Kai, mas achou melhor deixar quieto e apenas curtir o momento. Sempre sonhou com cenas como aquela, mas nunca achou que pudesse vivenciar uma.

- Tem alguma preferência de local para ir agora... ou não?

A garota ficou silenciosa por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre o que lhe era perguntado. Aquele silêncio poderia ter matado Kai, mas ele preferiu aguardar e não se precipitar. Ela estava apenas pensando, e não se guardando. Foi um alívio para ele quando finalmente escutou a voz dela.

- Não sei... ainda é cedo, podemos fazer muitas coisas... que tal um jantar? Depois podemos ir para algum outro lugar, se é que isso não estragaria seus planos!

Aquilo alarmou os sentidos de Kai. Estava pensando em algo diferente, algum lugar onde poderiam se divertir... queria, mais do que tudo, fugir do roteiro que haviam seguido no dia anterior. Mas, para não levantar suspeitas de tudo o que sabia, preferiu aceitar a opinião de Hilary.

- Claro que não. Temos tempo o suficiente para um jantar e ainda podemos aproveitar o restante.

Ciente das opções gastronômicas daquela cidade, Kai já tinha em mente o restaurante que poderia escolher. Não demorou muito e já estavam no local, que chamou muito a atenção de Hilary devido ao luxo que o local parecia ostentar.

- K-Kai, quando disse jantar, não pensei que fosse um lugar como esse...

- Fique tranqüila, é por minha conta.

Hilary ficou surpresa com tal atitude, mas apenas sorriu novamente e deixou que ele a levasse para dentro.

Escolheram uma mesa, Kai puxou a cadeira, mostrando a ela que poderia se sentar. Selecionaram alguns pratos do menu e pediram ao garçom. Depois que este trouxe, comeram calmamente, sem maiores interrupções.

No fim de tudo, Kai levantou, posicionando-se atrás da cadeira onde Hilary estava sentada. Ela iria levantar também, se não tivesse sido impedida por ele, um pedido mudo para que esperasse.

Viu uma espécie de vulto passando diante seus olhos, e então sentiu um toque gelado na sua pele.

_**I love you**_

_Eu te amo_

_**You love me**_

_Você me ama_

_**Take this gift and don't ask why**_

_Aceite este presente e não pergunte o porquê_

- Espero que goste, acho que combina com você.

As mãos de Hilary buscaram o contorno do objeto que agora estava nela. Puxou um pouco para frente, apenas para seus olhos poderem ver o que era.

Um colar prateado estava agora adornando o contorno do pescoço, combinando com a roupa que utilizava. Pendurado, havia um pingente...

- Uma... borboleta...? – perguntou. Por dentro, temia que aquilo fosse alguma referência a ela.

- Das mais belas... – e realmente não errou, Kai estava fazendo um tipo de alusão.

A surpresa era enorme, mas precisava falar algo. Levantou-se da cadeira, ficando frente a frente com ele.

- Obrigada! É linda!

Por fim, saíram do restaurante. Hilary ainda não sabia para onde pretendiam ir agora, mas ela deixaria tudo nas mãos de Kai. Estava feliz apenas por estar ao lado dele. Nem ao menos chegou a passar pela sua cabeça que ele poderia estar forçado. Se o convite havia partido dele, certamente havia algum interesse, mesmo que fosse para uma amizade. Aquilo lhe deixava muito mais calma.

Nem percebeu o momento em que chegaram em frente a um parque de diversões. Talvez passariam reto, despercebido. Mas ela achou interessante pararem e darem uma olhada, mesmo que simples, no local. Nunca havia dito a ninguém, mas adorava lugares assim, sentia como se houvesse voltado à infância, uma época que nunca esqueceria. Se estivesse ao lado de Tyson ou qualquer outro, fingiria que nada estava acontecendo. Mas Kai era Kai, e depois de tudo, estava se sentindo muito mais segura ao lado dele.

- Um passeio no parque, o que acha? – perguntou para Kai.

Ele nem pensou direito antes de responder. Logo disse que sim, era algo que fugia completamente do roteiro anterior. Poderia aquele ser um outro sinal? Sendo ou não, Kai precisava seguir Hilary, que já corria para dentro do parque, escolhendo qual brinquedo poderia ir.

Acabaram por ir em uma roda-gigante. Kai não tinha medo algum de altura, mas foi perceber que Hilary sentia calafrios apenas de estar em um lugar mais alto que o degrau de uma escada quando já estavam lá em cima.

_**Cause if you will let me**_

_Pois se você me permitir_

_**I'll take what scares you**_

_Vou pegar o que te assusta_

_**And hold it deep inside**_

_E guardar lá dentro_

Quando a garota percebeu, estava sendo abraçada, numa tentativa de acalmar-lhe... e que estava funcionando.

- Kai...?

- Shh...

Ela não retrucou ou coisa alguma. Mais uma vez deixou-se ser guiada pelas atitudes de Kai. Aos poucos foi perdendo o medo e ganhando a confiança novamente. Algumas voltas e já era como se não sentisse nada.

Antes de terminar a última volta, Kai depositou um pequeno item na palma da mão de Hilary, forçando-a a fechar em seguida. Quando recebeu uma muda permissão para que pudesse abrir, Hilary novamente ficou sem ação. Havia recebido uma pulseira, igualmente prateada como o colar recebido momentos antes.

- Acredito que, depois do que já passamos hoje, os pingentes ganharam um significado.

Foi então que Hilary parou para observar do que realmente se tratava. Passou a examinar pingente por pingente, analisando cada um de seus símbolos. Eram formas simples, mas que a garota acabou percebendo. Uma borboleta, parecidíssima com a do colar que estava usando, uma chave, um coração, um balão e uma casa. Para qualquer um, aqueles símbolos poderiam serem apenas formas quaisquer. Mas, como Kai havia dito, depois daquele dia eles ganharam um significado importante para ela.

A borboleta lembrava o colar, poderiam muito bem passar como um conjunto. O balão lembrava o parque que estavam. Mesmo que não houvesse balão algum, lembrava a diversão. A casa poderia muito bem ser interpretada como o restaurante que haviam jantado. O coração, mesmo que ainda se recusasse, passava um gesto amoroso. Mas... a chave... era a única coisa que não conseguia compreender.

- Uma chave? – resolveu perguntar.

- Uma hora você vai descobrir. Mais cedo ou mais tarde...

_**And if you ask me why I'm with you**_

_E se me perguntar por que estou com você_

_**And why I'll never leave**_

_E por que nunca deixarei_

_**Love will show you everything**_

_O amor vai te mostrar tudo_

Hilary pensou em retrucar e perguntar novamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria resposta alguma. Kai era uma espécie de túmulo quando queria guardar alguma informação. Apenas agradeceu e colocou o adorno no pulso.

Saíram do brinquedo, passando em alguns outros após. Por fim, ouviram o anúncio de que já era tarde e o parque iria fechar. Os dois nem acreditaram ao ver que horas eram. Achavam que devia ser por volta de umas 9... 10 horas da noite, mas já passava das 11 e meia. Eles até que queriam ficar mais um pouco juntos, mas naquele momento não deveria haver mais nada aberto. Era hora de voltarem para o hotel.

O caminho de volta para casa foi alegre. Hilary contava feliz os acontecimentos, fazendo questão de deixar claro como estava agradecida pelo dia que Kai havia dado para ela. Ele apenas escutava tudo, contente por ter conseguido pelo menos um de seus objetivos. A felicidade da garota.

Ele nem percebeu, mas estavam passando em frente à praça onde Hilary havia se declarado no dia anterior. Só foi saber quando a ela o parou, pedindo para que escutasse o que tinha a falar.

- Kai... eu queria agradecer por tudo, por este maravilhoso passeio...

Enquanto escutava as palavras de Hilary, observava o local ao redor. As mesmas pessoas do dia anterior estavam ali. Eram poucas, mas acabaram por chamar a atenção de Kai, que mais uma vez notou os sinais de que o dia era, infelizmente, o mesmo. Seria aquilo um tipo de aviso? Algo que estava o alertando que não conseguiria salvar a vida da garota?

Colocou a mão no bolso. Ainda faltava mais um presente... precisava arranjar uma maneira de entregar aquilo para ela. Não sabia que palavras usar, e nem se iria usar alguma, mas queria deixar claro para ela que queria algo mais do que já compartilhavam. E, se possível, que conseguissem passar por mais aquele dia e passassem mais tempos juntos.

_**One day**_

_Um dia_

_**When youth is just a memory**_

_Quando a juventude for só uma memória_

_**I know you'll be standing right next to me**_

_Sei que você estará ao meu lado_

Enquanto isso, Hilary continuava falando.

- Mas... eu... eu só queria que você soubesse que...

Ali havia uma deixa. Ele tinha de aproveitar, ou não sabia quando outra poderia surgir. Não esperou nem a garota terminar de dizer o que pretendia, apenas segurou sua mão, num gesto mudo de que pedisse que parasse.

Hilary ainda esperava que Kai dissesse algo, quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha, mas percebeu quais eram as intenções dele e deixou que tudo acontecesse como deveria ser.

Para Kai, eles não precisavam de palavras ou qualquer outra coisa. Apenas gestos bastavam para entender o que sentia.

_**Love will show you everything**_

_O amor vai te mostrar tudo_

Não demorou muito, mas logo o beijo se encerrou, deixando Hilary perplexa do que havia acontecido. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, desejava nunca ter de acordar.

- Espero que aceite... – foi a única coisa que ele disse, ao depositar a caixinha que tinha no bolso, a mesma que momentos antes havia mostrado para Ray, nas mãos de Hilary.

Ela abriu, e aquilo serviu apenas para fazer com que ela voltasse à realidade.

Dentro da caixa, havia o par de alianças, unidas como um casal.

_**Our love will show us everything**_

_Nosso amor vai nos mostrar tudo_

_... Continua ..._

_Próximo capítulo:_Um pedido... uma alegria... uma tristeza... A vida é posta em jogo mais uma vez.

**_N/A_: **_Olá /_

_Sim, eu sei... tinha escrito outra coisa no "próximo capítulo" do capítulo anterior... o.o' Eu pretendia adiantar um pouco a fic, deixando ela mais próxima do fim... só que, de última hora, algumas idéias brotaram e eu alterei XD Peço desculpas para aqueles que esperavam mais deste capítulo... mas eu senti necessidade desse 'encontro' ser mais detalhado n.n'_

_Também não sei se foi boa a idéia de utilizar a música do filme durante a fic... sei que nunca fiz algo assim, nem com trechos, mas eu resolvi arriscar e ver o que vocês achavam XD_

_Yare... acho que é isso o.o' Resolvi aproveitar esses dias que fiquei sem net, incomunicável com o mundo XD e botar tudo em dia \o\ Talvez, logo vocês irão conhecer mais alguma fic minha n.n pegando confiança de postar XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado \o\_

_Kissus _


	12. Quando o Destino Chama

Avisos: Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme _"Antes que Termine o Dia" _n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 12 – Quando o Destino Chama**

O filme estava prestes a terminar, mas Ray não conseguia prestar atenção alguma. Se tudo estivesse realmente se repetindo, era questão de menos de uma hora até que Mariah entrasse pela porta daquele quarto, chorando, para anunciar do telefonema.

Tyson, Max e Kenny permaneciam assistindo ao filme, sentados no chão, sem nem ao menos imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Ray olhava pela janela, um tanto angustiado com o bem estar do casal. Antes de Kai sair, havia deixado algumas instruções do que ele poderia fazer para evitar problema. Deixara bem claro que não gostaria de perder nenhum dos dois, por isso não deveria fazer nenhuma loucura. Outro item que Ray fez questão de expor era que queria ver os dois no hotel antes de dormir. Jamais conseguiria relaxar sabendo que Kai e Hilary estavam à mercê do destino.

Ouviu o momento em que uma música começou a tocar. Eram os créditos finais que já estavam passando. O filme havia se encerrado e os garotos iriam para o outro quarto, deixando-o sozinho com sua angústia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ray? – perguntou Tyson, notando que o outro estava perdido em pensamentos.

Ainda sem prestar muita atenção no que lhe era perguntado, Ray respondeu automaticamente – Não...

Tyson sabia que aquele 'não' poderia significar um 'sim', mas preferiu não insistir. Decidiu atacar por um outro lado.

- Estranho... já é tarde da noite e o Kai não está aqui!

- Nem a Hilary! – completou Max, o que fez com que, desta vez, Ray prestasse mais atenção no assunto.

- Isso mesmo, Max! Até parece que tem coisa por trás! – disse Tyson, sabendo que o neko-jin já estava mais interado na conversa.

Mesmo assim, para não dar mais pistas de tudo o que ele sabia, Ray preferiu omitir.

- Não olhem para mim, não sei de nada!

Desanimados pela falta de informações, os dois apenas voltaram-se para a tela da tv, que continuava a exibir os créditos do filme sem pausas. Ray sentiu-se aliviado com aquilo. Não queria dar detalhe algum, e muito menos desesperar os colegas. Era melhor esperar... se fosse mesmo o destino, restaria apenas enfrentar.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

A noite estava praticamente no fim. Não haviam mais opções de lugares para irem àquela hora da noite, mas Hilary parecia querer que nunca acabasse. Andava pelas ruas alegre, como quem queria gritar aos quatro ventos e mostrar que era feliz e amada. O brilho que carregava em seu dedo, na forma de uma aliança, era o suficiente para deixá-la extasiada por um longo tempo.

Nem mesmo uma simples pedra era capaz de alterar seu ânimo. Havia tropeçado em uma enquanto caminhava, o pé doía um pouco, mas não era algo capaz de lhe derrubar.

Sem se importar com o que as pessoas na rua poderiam pensar, sentou-se na calçada para verificar se nenhuma parte da sandália havia sido danificada no processo. Após isso, levantou-se feliz e passou a acompanhar Kai pelo caminho, de mãos dadas com o garoto.

Por um outro lado, Kai estava apreensivo. Olhava as horas no relógio, faltava pouco. Mas, dessa vez, ele acreditava que tudo estava dando certo. Voltariam para casa a pé, não teriam maiores problemas, chegariam são e salvos.

Sentiu algo atingindo seu rosto. Com a mão, levemente passou pelo rosto procurando o que poderia ser. Voltou e analisou o dedo, agora molhado. Era a chuva, que começava a cair sobre seu rosto.

Um sorriso vitorioso se formou, mostrando que estava satisfeito com isso. A chuva era algo que não havia acontecido no dia anterior, aquilo poderia ser um bom sinal. Talvez nem tudo estivesse realmente perdido.

- Puxa... está chovendo! – escutou a voz de Hilary ao seu lado.

- Melhor voltarmos para casa. – comentou, esperando agora a noite terminasse e toda a sua agonia com relação aos acontecimentos anteriores pudesse acabar junto com ela.

Para Kai, eles poderiam voltar a pé, mesmo que se molhassem um pouco. Não teriam nenhum problema com água, o máximo que poderiam conseguir era uma gripe ou algo assim. Nada que não se curasse depois.

Estava prestes a segurar a mão dela e saírem dali, quando escutou novamente a voz dela.

- Acho melhor pegarmos um táxi, alguma coisa! Ou vamos acabar ficando doentes!

Kai preferiu não responder nada. Como poderia dizer a ela que não queria pegar táxi algum, pois sabia que este iria se acidentar e acabar com todos os planos que tinha?

- Kai? – ela chamou, ao perceber que não obteve resposta no comentário anterior.

- Sim?

- Vamos! Temos de chamar um táxi!

Sem esperar uma nova resposta de Kai, Hilary passou a correr pela calçada até chegar à esquina com a outra rua, sabendo que ali, provavelmente, encontraria um táxi parado, sem nenhum passageiro.

- Vem, Kai! Aqui tem um!!! – ela gritou, distante de onde o garoto estava. Ele apenas assentiu, caminhando a passos lentos para onde ela estava.

Ao chegar, Hilary puxou seu braço, pronta para entrar dentro do carro.

- Espere...

A garota se assustou. O tom de voz utilizado por Kai era algo frio... perturbador... Não como das outras vezes, que utilizava um tom frio, mas era diferente. Era ameaçador, completamente o oposto do que era agora.

- Kai?

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo entrar nesse táxi?

Hilary estranhou. Por que aquela pergunta era feita, justamente agora? Era óbvio porque ele pegariam o táxi, não haviam motivos para questionar.

- Para chegar mais cedo e evitar que nos molhemos com a chuva?

Kai suspirou com a resposta obtida. O que poderia dizer para fazer com que ela mudasse de opinião?

- A chuva costuma lavar a mente das pessoas... – ele disse, levantando o rosto e observando os pingos que caíam sobre sua face.

- Kai, não acho que esse seja um momento apropriado para pensar nisso! A chuva continua caindo, o táxi já está aqui! Vamos!

- Poderíamos ir a pé, o hotel não é muito longe daqui.

Ela sorriu diante a insistência de Kai, segurou sua mão e, com o olhar fixo no dele, apenas falou. – Não é longe, mas vamos acabar doentes por causa dessa sua teimosia!

Teimosia... era assim que ela chamava o desespero que sentia em tentar salva-la a todo custo. Não a culpava, certamente faria isso, ou pior, caso estivesse na mesma situação. Mas esperava que a garota fosse mais flexível, mais aberta aos seus pedidos.

- Não é teimosia. Eu gosto de chuva.

- Eu também, mas o que acha de tomarmos banho de chuva um outro dia? Está começando a esfriar! – retrucou Hilary, enquanto entrava dentro do automóvel. – Kai? – chamou, já dentro do carro.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

- Não dá pra falar dentro do carro? Você vai acabar doente!!! – insistia, sem entender o porquê de Kai se recusar a entrar.

- Eu prefiro aqui. Não sei se vou conseguir depois.

Já farto da conversa 'melosa' do casal, o motorista do táxi resolveu intervir.

- Meu jovem, se você não vai entrar, então vou ter de pedir para que se retirem. Há outros clientes por aí, querendo pegar um táxi para voltar para casa e vocês estão começando a atrapalhar.

- Não se preocupe, é rápido, eu garanto. Depois dessa viagem, acredito que o senhor não vai mais ter de se preocupar conosco. – Kai respondeu, já imaginando que aquela seria a última viagem de Hilary... e provavelmente dele.

- Assim espero.

Voltando para onde Hilary estava, Kai apenas limitou-se a falar o que sentia vontade.

- Apesar de nunca demonstrar nada, sabia que eu gosto muito de você?

Os sentidos de Hilary se alarmaram. Nunca em sua vida esperava ouvir isso. Já havia sido surpreendida ao ser convidada para sair, um pouco mais quando ganhava presentes... agora isso? Não sabia se seria capaz de agüentar tanta felicidade em um só dia.

- Kai, mas...

- Mas eu pensei que teria uma oportunidade melhor para dizer isso. Não parado em frente a um táxi, completamente encharcado pela água da chuva, sendo apressado por um motorista interessado em ganhar dinheiro... tudo o que eu queria era tempo.

- Mas isso- - mas ela foi interrompida novamente pelo discurso.

- Tempo este que eu sabia que era curto demais.

- Eu não entendi... como assim curto demais?

Diferente do esperado por Hilary, ele deu um meio sorriso antes de continuar.

- Eu acho que prefiro que continue assim... sem você saber... seria doloroso demais saber de certas coisas antes do tempo certo...

- Kai, do que você está falando?

Sentindo sua mão sendo segurada pela de Hilary, ele se sentiu um pouco mais a vontade para continuar.

- Sinto muito se algum dia, mesmo que sem querer, eu fiz ou disse coisas que você não gostou. Se fiz isso era porque não tinha certeza do que você sentia... talvez fosse apenas medo... talvez fosse apenas incerteza...

- Medo...? Tinha medo de sentir algo assim? – perguntou, ainda sem entender muito bem o que estava por trás daquelas palavras.

- O desconhecido assusta, sabia disso?

Ela apenas sorriu. Estava feliz por ouvir aquilo de Kai. Era uma confissão silenciosa, que ela tinha certeza da dificuldade que representava para ele. Não ouvira aquelas três palavras que todos diziam, mas os significados delas estavam claramente expressos ali.

- Obrigada... por confiar em mim.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas entrou no carro e, antes de fechar a porta, pediu que Hilary trocasse de lugar com ele. A garota não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas fez o que era pedido. Quando o carro deu partida, ele foi imediatamente abraçado por Hilary.

- Por que essa troca? – ela perguntou, ainda grudada ao seu corpo.

- Achei que gostaria de ficar deste lado. – foi o que ele respondeu.

Kai apenas imaginava o que poderia acontecer. Lembrava-se muito bem dos detalhes do acidente, o suficiente para pedir que a garota ficasse do lado contrário. Se alguma coisa tivesse de acontecer, que fosse com ele.

E realmente, não demorou muito para que o destino os encontrasse. Algumas ruas depois, praticamente no meio do caminho entre aquele ponto e o hotel, Kai viu o farol fechar e o táxi parar para esperar. Quando finalmente abriu e o carro começou a andar, foi questão de segundos de diferença entre ver o outro carro que vinha em sua direção e a colisão.

Com apenas um braço, puxou Hilary mais para perto dele. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com ela, mas queria sentir uma última vez a proximidade de seu corpo.

Restava esperar e desejar que saísse vivo dessa...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Depois de muita discussão sobre o que fazer depois daquele primeiro filme, Tyson e Max decidiram colocar um outro para rodar, apesar de todas as chamadas de atenção da parte de Ray, que insistia em tentar zelar pelo bem estar do quarto que dividia com Kai. Por sua vez, Kenny já deveria estar no quinto ou sexto sono.

No dia anterior, eles só haviam saído de seu quarto no momento em que Kai abriu a porta e os expulsou. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele ainda não havia retornado, o que o preocupava mais ainda. Não sabia se era tudo coisa da sua cabeça... ou se algo realmente estava acontecendo. Desejava que não, mas nunca sabia quando as coisas poderiam acontecer...

Todos escutaram as fortes batidas na porta, exatamente no momento em que a música de encerramento começava a tocar, passando os créditos finais. Tyson logo tomou a frente e abriu a porta do quarto. Era Mariah.

A garota estava pálida mas tinha os olhos vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas, enquanto segurava o celular na mão e tremia. Muito.

- Mariah? – perguntou Max.

Incerta de como começar, ela apenas desandou a chorar. Ray já imaginava o que deveria ser, Kai não havia conseguido mudar os acontecimentos daquele dia. Sentia pena e, ao mesmo tempo, uma pequena dor no coração, só de imaginar o quanto o amigo deveria estar sofrendo.

- Vamos, Mariah. Se acalme e nos conte o que aconteceu... – pediu, mesmo que soubesse o que era. Não poderia, em momento algum, dizer que já sabia do acidente.

Tyson e Max estavam assustados. Não entendiam nada do que estava acontecendo, mas esperavam ouvir Mariah falar.

- Acabaram de ligar... - ela começou bastante ofegante, mas não conseguia continuar.

- Ligaram de onde, Mariah? Diga! – insistiu Tyson, ansioso pelo que poderia ser. – O que aconteceu? Com quem? É grave?

Ray suspirou diante aquela cena. Ainda não conseguia entender como Kai não havia conseguido impedir os acontecimentos. Afinal, o que havia dado errado?

Limpando as lágrimas que ainda caíam, Mariah continuou. – Um acidente... não sei bem o que aconteceu ainda... a Hilary e o Kai... eles estão no hospital...

Tentando se controlar, Ray pensava nos seus companheiros... seus amigos. Esperava apenas que não tivesse nada mais grave dessa vez. Mas, ainda assim, tinha dúvidas quando ao ocorrido. _"Droga, Kai! O que é que você fez?!"_

_... Continua ..._

_Próximo capítulo:_ Tontura, dor, lembranças, medo... o que havia acontecido afinal?

**_N/A_: **_Olá /_

_OMG... eu vou morrer de diabetes, podem ter certeza absoluta disso O.O' Por mais que eu tente fugir, parece que a fic acabou puxando pra esse lado, sorry se não agradei alguém ç.ç'_

_Mil desculpas também para aqueles que comentaram. Não sei se acabei esquecendo de alguém... mas fui respondendo conforme eu tinha tempo . Isso é imperdoável para alguém como eu ç.ç_

_E... bem... o.o... chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo \o\ (pedras voando) Apesar de já estar encaminhado, não tenho muita certeza de como vou terminar o próximo capítulo n.n' Talvez seja o último da fic... talvez não... o.o... tudo depende de como andarem as idéias XD (shot²)_

_Para aqueles que chegaram a ler, (se chegou até aqui é porque teve algum interesse, pombas! XD) muito obrigada n.n_


	13. Vida

**Avisos:** Kai x Hilary, não é uma death-fic, ficwriter extremamente preguiçosa... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.õ

Ah, antes que eu esqueça o.o''' A fic é baseada no filme "Antes que Termine o Dia" n.n

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós o.o'

Que venha a fic \o/

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Capítulo 13 – Vida**

_-BIP-_

Um barulho ecoava em sua mente, despertando-lhe para a realidade. Mantinha os olhos fechados, mas sabia que estava em algum lugar diferente da sua casa.

... Medo...

Pela primeira vez, em toda a sua vida, o medo dominava sua mente. Medo, este, de abrir e encarar a situação em que se encontrava. Algo dentro de si dizia que não deveria fazer aquilo, mas ele sabia que aquela seria a melhor opção para o momento.

_-BIP-_

Era um barulho conhecido, infelizmente. Parecia com... algum daqueles aparelhos de hospitais, que medem as batidas cardíacas, ele só não sabia o nome...

... Dor...

Uma pontada. Levou as mãos à cabeça, como numa tentativa vã de amenizar a dor. Ela não iria parar ou sumir, óbvio, mas era um movimento involuntário, não podia evitar.

_-BIP-_

Aquele aparelho sabia ser chato com aquele barulhinho tocando, insistentemente, o seu BIP. Teria de haver coisa melhor naquele local, só não fazia idéia do quê. Talvez pudesse descobrir, quando finalmente lembrasse onde estava.

... Tontura...

... Lembranças...

Eram essas as únicas coisas que passavam por sua cabeça agora.

_-BIP-_

Elas e aquele maldito bip!

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Kai abriu os olhos... era difícil acreditar que estava deitado em uma cama de hospital. Tentou puxar alguns flashes de sua memória, mas ela parecia bastante falha... alguns momentos de lucidez... muitas lembranças... e um desespero que se abateu quando lembrou de que não estava sozinho dentro do carro.

Hilary... onde estaria ela?

Naquele momento, a única coisa que desejava era conseguir levantar daquela cama e descobrir alguma coisa sobre a garota. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada depois do acidente. Alguma coisa estava errada...

Com um pouco de dificuldade, estendeu o braço para o alto, notando que havia algumas escoriações. Eram leves, mas não se lembrava de nenhuma delas, apenas da batida.

Apesar disso, não se preocupava com esses detalhes. Sua mente estava presa em outras coisas, que considerava muito mais importantes.

_-BIP-_

Com certeza, não era aquele maldito bip! Agora se lembrara de um outro desejo seu para caso conseguisse levantar daquela cama: destruir aquele aparelho! Sorte dele por estar longe das suas mãos, pois, se estivesse por perto, teria ganas de arrancá-lo e jogá-lo janela abaixo! Pelo menos, ele servia para distrair sua mente e não se preocupar tanto assim com onde estava ou o que poderia ter acontecido. Não que não fosse importante, certamente era algo que tinha muito mais importância que a maioria dos pensamentos que passaram por sua mente nos últimos cinco anos. Mas desejava não se angustiar sem saber o certo do que havia ocorrido.

Pelos deuses, o que estava acontecendo com sua vida?! Em um momento, estava com Hilary, feliz, curtindo momentos que desejava havia muito tempo. Em outro, estava preso em uma cama de hospital. Que ironia, não?

Despertando sua mente, a porta se abriu. Era o sr. Dickenson quem estava ali.

- Ora ora... mas até que você está muito bem para o acidente que sofreu!

Atrás dele, vinha Ray, com um rosto bastante preocupado. Ele não disse nada, preferiu aguardar a conversa dos dois, a fim de se certificar que o amigo estava realmente bem.

- E-Eu... eu acredito que sim... – respondeu Kai, com a voz um pouco fraca. – Não me lembro de muita coisa, mas acho que estou bem...

O velho levou a mão à cabeça do jovem, afagando seus cabelos.

- É melhor descansar, e muito! Você não sofreu nada além de arranhões, mas os médicos só precisavam ter certeza de que você está bem e possui capacidade para se recuperar em casa. Depois disso, estará liberado!!!

- Sim...

Kai sentiu aquela tontura novamente. Sua cabeça poderia girar e cair para trás, se já não estivesse deitado e amparado na cama. Não conseguia entender o que realmente acontecia, mas era algo que gostaria e muito de saber.

- Deve ser efeito do medicamento... – escutou a voz do velho respondendo. – Acho melhor não o incomodarmos demais.

- Hai. – foi a única coisa que Ray respondeu.

- E você, mocinho – novamente, o velho se aproximou e fez um leve carinho em sua cabeça – é bom que se cuide!

Os dois se viraram e estavam prontos para partir, quando Kai utilizou um pouco da sua força para chamar.

- Ray...

O outro jovem parou e observou atentamente o amigo. Era claro. Ele queria que voltasse.

Como em um pedido silencioso, Ray olhou para o senhor a sua frente. Ele, sem maiores objeções, meneou com a cabeça, mostrando a ele que poderia voltar e permanecer um pouco mais com o amigo. Ele apenas saiu da sala, conforme havia dito.

Nenhum dos dois ousou falar algo assim que se viram a sós. Ray sentara-se em uma cadeira, ao lado da cama, mas permanecia quieto. Passado algum tempo, Kai se forçou para perguntar.

- Como está a Hilary...?

Ray sorriu ao perceber que, apesar do remédio, Kai conseguia manter um certo nível de consciência. Havia escutado o mesmo dizendo que não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas Ray tinha certeza que, o pouco que se lembrava, parecia ser suficiente para fazer seus pensamentos voltarem para o estado de Hilary.

- Sua atitude foi corajosa, te garanto. – levantou-se da cadeira e pôs-se a andar pelo quarto, em direção à janela. Olhou para baixo, havia algumas crianças brincando. Deviam estar ali no aguardo de seus pais, que visitavam outras pessoas. – Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você... ainda por cima, sendo eu quem o incentivei ir adiante com toda essa história. – completou.

Uma certa angústia abateu Kai. Havia sido objetivo o suficiente na pergunta para que pudesse escutar a resposta que queria. Mas, ao invés disso, Ray dera voltas e mais voltas, e não dissera como estava a outra.

Sem problemas, ele tentaria mais uma vez.

- Ela está bem?

- Mariah está com ela. Acredite, está bem. – respondeu, ainda observando a movimentação do lado de fora. Olhou no relógio, e foi então que lembrou-se dos amigos que ainda estavam aguardando o seu retorno. O hospital só havia liberado duas pessoas para subir, ele e o velho. Tyson e Max ainda aguardavam para subir.

- Eu vou descer. Os rapazes ainda querem subir... me esfolariam caso eu utilizasse todo esse tempo.

Kai suspirou. Mais uma vez, Ray o deixaria para trás. Porém, teria que confiar. Naquele momento, era a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Hilary não sabia ao certo há quantas horas estava ali, mas seu corpo já não sentia mais o cansaço. Durante toda a noite, havia permanecido naquele hospital, sentada em uma cadeira, esperando uma resposta que poderia nunca vir.

O olhar vidrado à sua frente, mas perdido, sem um destino certo onde repousar. Queria gritar, sumir... mas a vontade de saber como tudo terminaria era maior.

Lembrou-se do acidente, as memórias lhe invadiam. Fechou os olhos enquanto desejava não estar naquela situação.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sentiu o braço de Kai puxando seu corpo para perto de si. Era uma situação nova, ainda não sabia ao certo que estava fazendo, mas gostava daquilo.**_

_**Foi questão de instantes ao ouvir um barulho enorme, sentir seu corpo sendo jogado para o outro lado junto ao de Kai, fechar os olhos e se sentir perdida em meio aquela situação. O que diabos estava acontecendo?**_

_**Quando percebeu que a calma havia se instalado, foi que teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Olhou para o rosto do garoto e se assustou. Era um acidente.**_

_**- Kai!!! - mas ele não respondeu. Continuava quieto, mudo... como se estivesse dormindo, tal qual uma criança e uma canção de ninar. **_

_**Mas crianças não costumavam adormecer após vivenciarem um acidente de trânsito. O medo se instaurou nela. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia descobrir nada. Estava em uma posição que não conseguia olhar para o lado de fora do carro, apenas o corpo do, agora, namorado por cima dela, como se tentasse protegê-la.**_

_**Gritou mais algumas vezes. Em vão... Kai parecia não escutar nada.**_

_**Alguns minutos se passaram e percebeu que havia um enorme movimento do lado de fora do veículo. Felizmente, era o salvamento. Bombeiros, polícia, ambulância... todos a postos para realizar mais um resgate. Era o que representava para eles.**_

_**Quando se viu livre das ferragens, só tinha uma única preocupação: ele.**_

_**- Por favor, me diga que ele vai ficar bem!!! – implorava a um dos enfermeiros.**_

_**- Muita calma, jovenzinha. Foi apenas uma batida, alguns cortes e escoriações...**_

_**- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta!!! – ela insistia.**_

_**- Tudo vai ficar bem, agora você precisa se acalmar! – o enfermeiro começou a se exaltar. – Olhe para você, acabou de sair de um acidente!!! Pode não estar com nenhum ferimento aparente, mas necessita ficar em repouso, observação! Quem sabe o que pode ter acontecido?**_

_**- Mas... e ele...? – o choro tomava conta desta vez, deixando-lhe as palavras falhas.**_

_**- Se acalme, tudo vai acabar bem!**_

_**A partir daquele momento, ela não pôde fazer mais nada. Um outro enfermeiro acompanhou-a até uma das ambulâncias, na esperança de retirá-la daquele filme de horror.**_

_**Já dentro do veículo, foi medicada. Sentia sono e tontura, como se o mundo rodasse ao seu redor. Tudo o que pode fazer era dormir, enquanto sonhava que tudo ficaria bem...**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto... Céus, como estava angustiada! Por quanto tempo mais teria de esperar até que alguém resolvesse lhe dar alguma notícia?

Havia sido levada para um dos quartos, até que um médico pudesse examiná-la e dizer que estava bem. Mas o seu bem-estar era apenas físico, pois o seu psicológico estava completamente abalado. Sentia medo, mas queria fugir dali. Estava angustiada, mas não podia deixar de desejar que, quando mais tarde soubesse, mais preparada estaria para receber a notícia.

Não se lembrava de nada de quando havia chegado. Quando acordara, já estava deitada em uma cama, com um médico ao seu lado. Ele a examinou e, após concluir que não havia acontecido algo mais grave, liberou-a para que fosse descansar em casa. Porém, Hilary não queria ir para casa. Ela queria ficar ali, o tempo que fosse necessário, para obter mais notícias a respeito do estado em que Kai se encontrava.

Não entendia o porquê do garoto ter jogado seu corpo contra o dela, em um movimento de protege-la. Não havia como ter percebido. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais! Tampouco aceitava a idéia de que ele já sabia dos acontecimentos. Era algo... que não dava pra acreditar.

Um vento frio bateu contra seu corpo, fazendo-a se contrair em meio a um reflexo. Vestia as roupas trazidas por Mariah, seria inconcebível permanecer com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, mas era uma blusa fina, que não a protegia o suficiente do tempo frio.

Levantou-se da cadeira e passou a revirar as roupas que estavam ali. Por fim, encontrou uma jaqueta, provavelmente de Kai, em meio às suas roupas. Era de bom tamanho, justamente o que precisava. Vestiu-a, na esperança de sentir-se preparada para seguir por mais algumas horas naquele hospital.

- Ainda aqui? – perguntou uma voz, estranhando a presença da garota ali. – Achei que já tivesse ido para casa.

Hilary virou-se, buscando o dono da voz. Era Ray, que descia do horário de visita e, quando passara em frente àquela sala, encontrara a amiga, sentada em uma das frias cadeiras daquele hospital.

- Eu... – parou por um momento, procurando as melhores palavras para explicar a sua presença ali. - ... eu queria mais algumas notícias dele...

Ray entendeu a preocupação de Hilary, qualquer um se sentiria assim. Com um pouco de pena, sentou-se ao seu lado, passando um braço por cima de seu ombro, acolhendo-a no seu colo.

- Por que não subiu quando pôde? – porém, a garota não respondeu, como se tivesse receio de dizer o real motivo. Na tentativa de mostrar-lhe que aquele receio era dispensável, Ray prosseguiu. - Nah... você não tem com o que se preocupar. Kai está bem, acabou de acordar. Um pouco sonolento, graças aos medicamentos que lhe foram dados, mas não corre mais riscos.

Hilary sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que uma nova lágrima corria pela sua face.

- Eu tinha medo... - Ray estranhou, não havia sentido para sentir _medo,_ e ela continuou - Eu tinha medo de descobrir que algo mais grave aconteceu. Não agüentaria saber que seria culpa minha por ele estar ali, e- - antes que pudesse continuar, Ray apertou forte o abraço.

- Vá! – ele largou-a, meneando com a cabeça para que seguisse o caminho indicado.

- Hm? Como assim?

- Aproveite para subir e utilizar o pouco de tempo que ainda resta para visita. Eu dou um jeito no Tyson e no Max, vão entender.

Ela apenas sorriu, como um agradecimento mudo pela oportunidade. Sem perder mais tempo, correu pelas escadas, buscando o quarto de Kai.

Ray, por sua vez, levantou-se daquelas cadeiras e dirigiu-se para fora do hospital, onde os demais aguardavam o seu retorno.

- Ray, você é um egoísta de primeira!!! – gritou Tyson, passando direto pelo amigo, prestes a subir para terminar o horário de visita.

- Você não vai subir, Tyson.

O outro parou, surpreso com o que escutara. Voltou alguns passos, até parar em frente a Ray.

- Não vou?

- Não, você não vai subir. Assim como o Max ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Ray, eu sabia que você era egoísta, mas não imaginei que fosse tão controlador a ponto de evitar que entrássemos em um mero hospital para saber mais sobre nosso amigo! O Sr. Dickenson acabou de sair, disse que devíamos apenas esperar o seu retorno para que, enfim, chegasse nossa vez! Ele não pôde esperar, mas se duvidar, eu ligo e confirmo com ele!!!

Ray suspirou, como era difícil lidar com a personalidade de Tyson.

- Vamos para casa... Ele não podia estar em melhores mãos!

- Mas... Ray!

- Outra hora você visita ele. O Kai também nem ia querer te receber!

O garoto ficou emburrado graças ao comentário, mas preferiu não comentar nada a ter de continuar insistindo com o mistério que Ray fazia. Algo havia por trás de tudo, ele só não sabia o que. Mas testar... mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Com um pouco de cuidado, ela empurrou a porta daquele quarto de hospital, esperando não fazer barulho algum. Conteve-se ao ver o rapaz deitado na cama. Não sabia se estava acordado ou não, pois estava com o rosto voltado para o outro lado, o da janela.

Escutou o barulho dos aparelhos que monitoravam os seus batimentos. O pouco de conhecimento de medicina que possuía lhe indicava que sua saúde estava bem, com os batimentos controlados.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, tentando não fazer muito alarde sobre sua presença.

- Está machucada? – escutou a voz de Kai cortar o silêncio que era mantido naquele ambiente. Ele, porém, permaneceu observando o nada... como se a janela fosse a coisa mais interessante em toda a sua vida.

- Não... mas não pode dizer o mesmo de você...

- Não tem importância.

- È claro que tem, olhe pra você!!! Está todo machucado, chegando ao ponto de precisar ficar internado neste hospital para se recuperar!

Kai não respondeu.

- Por favor, não faça mais isso.

Naquele momento, ele percebeu que havia feito as coisas do seu jeito, novamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo poderia trazer. Virou-se e encarou o rosto de Hilary. Ela aparentava preocupada, obstante em continuar com aquela conversa. _"Não fazer o quê?"_, pensou, tentando compreender o que se passava pela cabeça de Hilary.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, graças ao soro que continuava preso ao seu braço, ajeitou-se na cama, pensando em como recomeçar.

- Eu fiz o que achei que deveria ser feito.

- Se machucar para me salvar não é fazer o que deveria ser feito!!!

Ele parou, como se desse um tempo para que ela repensasse no que havia dito. Tinha certeza que ela prezava pela vida, claro. Mas aparentava não ter pensado nas conseqüências, caso não fosse protegida.

- Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, você não estaria mais aqui.

- E como pode saber disso?! – ela replicou.

- Eu já sabia o que ia acontecer.

Sem encontrar uma relação entre os acontecimentos e a justificativa, ela questionou.

- Sabia? Como?

Pela primeira vez, ele não tinha justificativa para seus atos.

- Não sei. Eu simplesmente sabia...

Por não compreender o que era dito, Hilary resolveu por não questionar mais nada. Kai era assim. Ele tinha os seus motivos e não precisava que eles fossem ditos a todos para que alcançasse os seus objetivos. Bastava que lhe fossem claros, era o bastante.

Ela sabia que poderia ter morrido naquele acidente, mas não aceitava o fato de vê-lo arriscando sua vida para poupá-la.

Muito mais calma, se comparado ao momento que havia entrado ali, Hilary respirou fundo antes de continuar. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para se acostumar com aquele jeito Kai de ser. Tudo o que havia sido dito até então bastava para poder fazer aquela afirmação.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, em meio a um sorriso tímido.

A fim de mudar o rumo da conversa, ele tratou logo de iniciar outro assunto.

- Você fica bem com essa jaqueta.

Ela olhou para suas roupas, notando que ainda estava com a jaqueta encontrada no meio das roupas que Mariah havia trazido. Seu rosto passou para vermelho em questão de minutos e Kai achou que era melhor escolher outro tema.

- Quando voltaremos para casa?

- Em duas semanas. O Sr. Dickenson nos disse que voltaríamos em cinco dias, mas, como aconteceu tudo isso, vamos ficar mais um tempo. – ela notou que o olhar dele a questionava os motivos. – Não podemos correr riscos! Seria arriscado viajarmos com você assim, precisa continuar internado!

- De onde tirou essa idéia?! Eu não vou ficar entrevado em uma cama pro resto da vida!

- Nem mais um pio, ou eu juro que não te visito mais! – ela brincou, fazendo questão de parecer séria a fim de convence-lo.

Ele sabia que aquilo, provavelmente, era brincadeira da outra parte. Mas não queria arriscar. Já teria de se consolar em passar o pouco tempo que lhe era permitido... só de imaginar que poderia perder isso, jamais!

- Espero que isso acabe logo.

- Vai acabar, você vai ver! – ela sorriu, deixando-o confuso quanto à capacidade que ela tinha para interpretar reações e sentimentos, manipulando as suas respostas como acabara de fazer.

Mas, assim como ela, teria tempo o suficiente para aprender a lidar com aquela garota extraordinariamente especial.

... Continua? ...

_(olha para o que acabou de escrever o.o'')_

_Sem comentários XD_

_Ah, viva às férias da faculdade e as coletivas do serviço \o\ (aleatória o.o')_


	14. Epílogo

**Avisos:** _Não tem avisos importantes. Vocês já sabem que não sou, e nunca vou ser dona de nada. Para minha infelicidade, pois assim não posso ser rica e milionária u.u' (e para a felicidade de vocês, pois se eu fosse, estaria tudo atrasado huahuahua).  
_

* * *

**Uma Segunda Chance**

**Epílogo**

Sol, nuvens brancas que emanavam um brilho, transpondo os vidros da janela daquele quarto a ponto de cegar... e um barulho ensurdecedor vindo de um infeliz como Tyson. Esse poderia ser um dia perfeito para ele, mas alguém parecia não concordar com isso. Para tanto, resolvera vir pessoalmente busca-lo naquele dia.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

- Vou estar no dia em que você ignorar a minha existência.

- Eu só queria o seu be-em! – disse, enfatizando uma leve melodia na última palavra.

Kai olhou para o outro, mostrando um bico de insatisfação.

- Qual foi a parte do "me deixe em paz" que você não entendeu?

Tyson, vendo a irritação de seu capitão, preferiu por descontinuar e permanecer em silêncio, pelo menos até quando chegassem no térreo, onde os demais estariam ao seu aguardo.

Mas o térreo era longe demais para alguém como ele. Antes mesmo que chegassem ao elevador, ele logo recomeçou com o monólogo.

- Kai?

Nada.

- Kai?!

Nenhuma resposta.

- Ô... Kai!

- Que diabos o Ray tinha na cabeça quando permitiu que você entrasse aqui?!

- Ele não sabia que você sairia hoje.

Surpreso com a resposta de Tyson, Kai pode sentir o sangue gelar por um pequeno intervalo de tempo. Se Ray não sabia, então como aquele pivete infeliz poderia saber? E, ainda por cima, tomar a frente para buscá-lo no hospital?

- Kai?

- E os outros?

- Eles ficaram em casa. Quando já estava aqui, liguei e avisei sobre isso. Devem estar a caminho, disseram que esperariam até que o Sr. Dickenson chegasse, pois foi o único que não consegui avisar.

Por um momento, Kai achou que poderia muito bem voar no pescoço do garoto à sua frente, massacrá-lo por alguns bons minutos e devolver o que havia sobrado para a ALB, na esperança de que dessem um fim digno – o lixo – para Tyson.

Ao chegarem no saguão, tamanha foi a surpresa de Kai ao encontrar todos os seus "amigos", e dentre eles, Hilary. A garota estava tímida, aparentava estar com muito receio, apenas pelo fato de estar ali. Atrás de todos, estava o Sr. Dickenson, com dois carros de portas abertas.

- Eu sabia que não ia dar pra todo mundo ir no mesmo carro, por isso trouxe dois!

Tyson e Max correram para o primeiro carro, onde o velho estava. Kenny, que era muito ligado aos dois, também entrou no banco de trás. Ao ver que restaram apenas ele, Kai e Hilary, Ray se adiantou, falando baixo para que os outros não escutassem.

- Não estou a fim de segurar vela de ninguém. Podem ir. - e entrou no primeiro carro, empurrando os três amigos que lá já estavam.

- RAY! Não tem mais espaço aqui! – bravejou Tyson.

- Acho que no outro carro também não tem. – disse, enquanto fechava a porta do carro. – Podemos seguir, Sr. Dickenson!

O velho já tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, e achou melhor, pelo menos naquele momento, dar esse presente aos dois. Ordenou ao motorista que desse a partida e seguissem em frente.

Kai e Hilary entraram no carro de trás. A garota virou-se para ele, com um sorriso tímido, mas feliz, por estarem a sós novamente.

A mão de Kai repousou sobre a sua, e ali ela pode constatar que era a garota mais feliz da face da terra naquele exato momento.

**~FIM~**

* * *

Por incrível que pareça... aqui é o final de _Uma Segunda Chance..._ o.o' Meio perdido, meio jogado, meio lascado, meio fisgado... mas é esse _ _# Foram quatro anos e alguns meses, cuidado deste meu _'filho' _XD E... de uma hora pra outra... o.o'... ele acaba T_T'

Eu tinha outros planos para este final, porém, depois de tantas pausas (essa última então eu nem considero...) eu já nem mais me lembro quais eram esses planos. Sei que esses planos, um dia, chegaram a passar pela minha cabeça, pois eu havia deixado a fic em hiatus, sem terminar. Em partes, pelo fato da FFSOL estar fora do ar (e eu costumava postar sempre primeiro lá). Não tinha a FFSOL online, não me senti motivada a continuar.

O segundo motivo foi a correria que surgiu na minha vida... Começo de namoro, fim de namoro, fim da faculdade, começo das aulas de inglês e espanhol, começo das aulas da pós, troca de setor, troca de empresa... Isso se chama vida real, e ela me tirou (e MUITO) a vontade de continuar.

O terceiro... bem, eu sei que tinha um terceiro motivo, tinha que ter 8D (aprendam com a tia Naru, anotem sempre suas idéias u.u um dia vocês poderão precisar de todas elas i.i). Só que ai morava um terrível dilema. Eu PRECISAVA fazer estes agradecimentos. Então tinha de bolar alguma coisa, e cheguei à conclusão que tava enrolando demais com isso...

Mas gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos aqueles que leram, comentaram, incentivaram, deram sugestão... ou apenas acompanharam, mesmo que sem fazer nada disso acima n.n' E um obrigada especial a Haki-chan, que esteve comigo durante todo o desenvolvimento da história... desde elaboração da idéia até os capítulos finais /o/

Agradeço também a todos aqueles que votaram no Prêmio Guaxinim de Fanfics XD *só lembra agora o.o'* Graças a vocês, esta fic conseguiu o prêmio de _"Melhor Fic de Outros Animes"_ e o segundo lugar no _"Melhor Fanfic da FFSOL"_ no ano em que concorreu \o\ Isso tudo, sem contar o segundo lugar que ganhei como _"Melhor Ficwriter da FFSOL"_, sendo que a única fic que estava em andamento, na época, era essa n.n'

Espero, do fundo da alma, que eu tenha conseguido agradar a todos durante a trajetória da história ^_^ Por diversas vezes, os comentários e os incentivos que recebi foram o suficiente para me fazer sentir mais e mais vontade de continuar \o\

Nos vemos em outras fics n.n~ (assim espero i.i)  
Naru


End file.
